INFIDELIDAD Las dos caras de Facebook
by luzdeluna2012
Summary: Ante la soledad de mi matrimonio,Facebook paso ha ser un consuelo. Hasta que un día leí en un muro ajeno un estado y mi vida se desmorono. Con la ayuda de Edward intentaré atravesar el momento y descubrir que el face no solo sirve para jugar...
1. Chapter 1

INFIDELIDAD…LAS DOS CARAS DE FACEBOOK

SUMMARY

Mi actividad diaria se resumía a más de diez horas frente al ordenador.

Mi cable a tierra era mirar en You Tube cuando video se colgara.

Mi deporte favorito era leer el muro de mis más de setecientos contactos.

Y mi estado de ánimo oscilaba en cuantas vidas me quedaba en cada juego y si batía algún record.

¿Vida social? si cuando era adolescente o cuando a mi esposo se le antojaba salir a cenar, cuando no estaba de guardia.

No teníamos hijos, ni siquiera una mascota, sola, así me sentía, sola en una casa inmensa, rodeada de lujos.

Con una alta dosis de carbohidratos y mis ojos enrojecidos pasaba mis días.

Pero me sentía feliz, mi Jake me amaba, mi posición económica era holgada y me sentía protegida entre las paredes de mi cuarto.

Hasta que un día un mensaje privado en un muro ajeno, me hizo descubrir que el Facebook podía entretener pero también destruir un hogar.


	2. I La duda

Para todas aquellas que preguntan en mi muro, suelo actualizar cada diez días debido a que estoy de vacaciones y tengo varias historias en proceso.

mil gracias por leerme. besotes.

* * *

INFIDELIDAD…LA OTRA CARA DE FACEBOOK.

CAPITULO I

La duda

Así comienza mi día normalmente.

Me levanto a las siete AM, le preparo el desayuno a Jake, descuelgo su bata blanca he inmaculada traída de la tintorería.

Preparo su café, su jugo y sus tostadas en una bandeja y le llevo el desayuno a la cama. Aun me encuentro en pantuflas y ropa de dormir.

Acomodo su ropa de trabajo sobre los pies de la cama y lo miro fascinada como desayuna y lee el diario.

Observo como se toma su tiempo en desayunar, amo como mueve sus músculos luego de un majestuoso estiramiento acompañado de un gracioso bostezo.

Contonea sus músculos en mi rostro y se desliza torpemente hacia el baño a ducharse.

Todos los días lo mismo, tal cual rito o ceremonia que debía cumplirse al pie de la letra.

Al salir del baño, pavonea delante de mi rostro con su cuerpo desnudo con algunas gotas de agua que se escurren por su cuerpo, tal cual modelo de publicidad, se viste con su uniforme de hospital, besa mi frente y lo último que se escucha es el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y su auto que se queja en un leve sonido al alejarse.

Mi rostro tiene enmarcada una sonrisa que ilumina mis facciones, me preparo un café y enciendo mi ordenador, mientras acomodo mi sillón y el escritorio que tengo en mi dormitorio.

Y así comienza mi día.

Abro tres o cuatro ventanas.

En la primera el Facebook con mis contactos de juegos, luego el Grooveshark con mas de trescientas canciones que escucho a lo largo del día y por último mi correo a la espera de alguna notificación sobre promociones o juegos.

Sobre mi escritorio descansa mi taza de café y mi tarjeta Visa por si eventualmente debo comprar créditos para subir de nivel.

Por lo general, así es mi vida, lineal, sin sobresaltos y con una estabilidad emocional como económica.

A las diez AM, ingresa la señora de la limpieza, la cual se retira a las tres horas dejando hasta la cena preparada.

Mientras tanto continúo en el ordenador jugando al Castleville, Farmville y todo juego de Zinga que me envíen solicitud.

– Señora Black, he terminado por hoy.

– Déme un segundo que ya termino, estoy matando al dragón. – realmente fue una respuesta infantil, aun ni siquiera me he cambiado la ropa de dormir.

– ¿Señora no se ofende si le digo algo? Pero su actitud infantil no le permite vivir en el mundo real.

– No se preocupe esta todo controlado. – giré mi rostro y le sonreí –¡ Mierda he perdido! – y no me quedaban mas vidas, pasaría a otro juego hasta que recargue mi energía.

– Le molestaría pagar por mis servicios. Debo regresar a mi casa.

– ¿Eh?...si, si claro. – ni cuenta me di, que aun estaba parada a mi lado. Le tendí los billetes y la acompañe hasta la sala para despedirla hasta el otro día.

Al caminar unos pasos, unos golpes insistentes, me hicieron regresar a la puerta y abrir sin preguntar quien era, solo mi amiga podía golpear así.

– Buenas tardes mi querida, ¿veo que aun estas jugando? – Jessica me miro y rodó ambos ojos.

– Hola amiga, y si estoy jugando. – le contesté en un tono sarcástico.

– Bella, deja de ser infantil, vive la vida. – es la segunda persona que me dice lo mismo esta mañana.

– ¿Que tiene de malo? La mayoría de mis contactos tiene mi edad o es mayor que yo, por lo tanto no es tan malo.

–Vamos, ve a cambiarte para que el sol toque tu rostro. Te esperaré aquí. – camino por la sala y se desplomó en el sillón de cuero negro de la sala.

– De acuerdo, pero realmente no tengo ganas de salir. – me hizo una seña con la mano indicándome que me cambie. Tomé una ducha, seque mi largo pelo, me calce mis jeans, mi playera con la cara de Pac man, un juego que adoraba y por ultimo me puse mis zapatos deportivos. Salí sin maquillaje.

– Pero si hasta en tu atuendo pareces una niña. – me dijo mi amiga de manera despectiva. Me sentí mal, al ver que ella llevaba un vestido mini negro, muy ajustado, maquillada como una puerta y unos tacones tan altos que te podías servir un vino y tomarlo de él.

– Lo lamento, pero no pienso cambiarme. Quizás debemos posponer la salida.

– De ninguna manera, he quedado con una amiga y tú vendrás conmigo. – tomé las llaves de mi coche, mi bolso y le envié un texto a mi esposo.

…"_Jake saldré un momento con Jessi, estaré devuelta para la cena_"…

Al instante recibí su respuesta.

…" _Ok nena, hoy me quedaré hacer guardia. Pórtate bien, nos vemos mañana_."…

Mierda otra noche que dormía sola. Mi rostro perdió la alegría.

Subimos al coche, encendí el motor y conduje hasta el centro comercial en silencio.

–¿ Pasa algo, amiga? – su voz sonó preocupada.

– Nada Jess, pero esta noche esta de guardia y no me gusta quedarme sola, la casa es demasiado grande y …– me detuve en mitad de la frase, no era normal que una mujer a los veinticuatro años manifieste miedo.

–…¿y?...tienes miedo.¿ Si quieres puedo cenar contigo y te haré compañía?

– No es mala idea. – ambas sonreímos, mientras aparcaba el coche en el estacionamiento y caminábamos hacia la confitería.

– ¡Alice, Alice! – agitaba la mano Jess hasta que una mujer menuda con un atuendo particular, demasiado pomposo, giró su rostro mientras nos dirigíamos a su encuentro.

– Alice, que gusto verte, esta es mi amiga Isabella.

– Un gusto Bella. – se abalanzo hacia mi cuerpo y me abrazo. La miré con cara de póker, seguramente por haberme llamado Bella.

– Encantada. – comencé a reír por lo cómico de la situación, me agrado al instante uno.

Las tres nos sentamos, pedimos unos licuados con frutas y conversamos toda la tarde. Alice realmente era una persona super agradable.

Le agradaba vivir en Argentina, me contó lo mucho que le costo habituarse, aprender el idioma y el sacrificio que hacia por su hermano, según ella cuando Edward terminé su licenciatura en informática volverían los dos a New York, donde vivían sus padres.

Y en medio de confesiones le conté que hace tres años que vivía con mi esposo aquí también por su carrera, que extrañaba horrores a mis padres y que realmente me sentía muy sola por tenerlos tan lejos.

Tanto conversamos que se hizo de noche, he invite a ambas a cenar a mi casa.

Alice nos siguió todo el camino, entramos ambos coches al garaje y accedimos a la casa por una puerta lateral.

– Realmente tienes mucho dinero. Tu casa es un palacio. – dijo Alice muy pasmada.

– Mas bien una jaula de oro. – las tres carcajeamos.

Mientras calentaba la comida en el microondas las chicas esperaban en la sala tomando una copa de vino.

Cuando entre a la sala con la bandeja, ambas me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos en señal de hambre.

Nos acomodamos en la mesa ratona de vidrio, repartí los platos y nos acomodamos entre almohadones en el piso para comer la lasaña que me dejo preparada Marta, la señora del servicio.

–¡ Exquisita! – exclamo Alice aun con la boca llena. Entre las tres tomamos una botella de tinto y nos reíamos de cualquier comentario.

– Bella, cocinas muy rico. – decía Jess, colocando todo nuevamente en la bandeja.

– Sabes que no cocino, a Jake no le gusta, dice que mi comida sabe a hospital. – nos carcajeamos y me anime al siguiente comentario. – A veces me parece que me toca con sus guantes de látex, ni lo siento. – decía una gran verdad, lamentándome de mi situación amorosa y continué Ahí va otra, Jake es de los que mira las películas XXX y lee hasta los títulos. – ya nadie reía y rompí en un angustioso llanto. Mis amigas me abrazaron, Alice acariciaba mi espalda.

– Bella, mereces otro tipo de hombre, porque sigues con él. – me pregunto Alice mientras corría un mechón de pelo de mi rostro.

– Porque lo amo. –sencilla y correcta fue mi respuesta.

– Lo único que hace todo el día es perder su tiempo detrás del ordenador, mientras el desgraciado trabaja todo el día y la deja sola. – acoto Jessica con un tono de enfado.

– Eso es muy triste Bella, me haces acordar a mi hermano.

– Que por cierto, esta de infarto – acotó Jessica con movimientos en sus manos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices, Alice? – las tres nos sentamos en el sillón a conversar.

– Por que mi hermano también esta muy solo. Si decidí acompañarlo a la Argentina fue porque su divorcio fue muy doloroso. Ella lo engañaba con su mejor amigo y él pensó que este viaje lo ayudaría a estar mejor, pero lamentablemente se encierra en su apartamento cuando regresa del trabajo y calculo que también se esconde detrás de un ordenador, como lo haces tú.

–¿ Que edad tiene? – le pregunte por simple curiosidad.

– tiene veintiocho años y sabe un montón de computación, trabaja de eso, pero no se en donde.

– ¿Debe tener Facebook? – preguntó muy emocionada Jess– Quizás podemos ver algunas fotos de ese Dios griego, con esa mirada profunda que te invita a comérselo todo.

– ¿ Mi hermano?. No. El solo los hakea. – la risa de Alice resonó en toda la habitación. – De pronto la mirada de Alice se poso en mi rostro y con miedo me pregunto. – ¿En que dijiste que trabaja tu esposo?

– Es medico cardiólogo.¿ Por que?

– Por nada, solo es un mal presentimiento.¿ Tiene Facebook?

– Supongo. No lo se.

–¿ Como que no lo sabes?. Será mejor que lo averigües, solo pasa por su muro. Los hombres siempre dejan huellas. – su comentario me dejo fuera de juego, ¿que debía hacer? tenia miedo que las palabras de Alice realmente me ayudaran a descubrir lo que no quería. Una infidelidad.

– Alice mejor nos marchamos. – el ambiente había cambiado, se sentía tenso, mi amiga me conocía, sabia que Alice me había plantado la semilla de la duda.

– Las acompaño, debo cosechar una granja para subir de nivel. – Intenté sonreír –Y gracias por la salida.

– Mañana te pasaremos a buscar para hacer unas compras. – me decía Jess y Alice me miraba como con lastima.

– Lo siento Bella, me sentiría culpable si te divorcias por mi culpa. – despedí a ambas y corrí a mi habitación, encendí el ordenador. Abrí la página de Facebook y entré.

Mi corazón latía a mil, una sensación rara se gestaba en mi estómago.

Mantuve apretada la flecha y busque en el historial, un indicio de que el usaba el Facebook.

Pero solo se encontraban mis juegos y todo por lo que había navegado.

Una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro, tonta, así me sentía, como mi Jake me iba a engañar. Era imposible.

No le di importancia a las palabras de Alice que aun daban vueltas en mi cabeza…"** me sentiría culpable si te divorcias por mi culpa**"…

Fui a inicio, entre a mi muro y sin proponérmelo observe las palabras junto a las notificaciones…** buscar personas, lugares y cosas.**

Y con dedos temblorosos escribí el nombre Jacobo Black

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan(luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

NO permito que se publiquen en ningún otro sitio.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

* * *

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

BESOTES.


	3. II EL QUE BUSCA , ENCUENTRA

INFIDELIDAD…la otra cara de Facebook

CAPITULO II

EL QUE BUSCA, ENCUENTRA

Fui a inicio, entre a mi muro y sin proponérmelo observé las palabras junto a las notificaciones…** buscar personas, lugares y cosas.**

Y con dedos temblorosos escribí el nombre Jacobo Black…

Por desgracia y a causa de todas las aplicaciones que tenia descargada en mi máquina, la búsqueda se volvió lenta mientras que mis pulsaciones eran aceleradas.

Luego de observar como se cargaba mi búsqueda, apareció una leyenda que decía "**cargando los primeros siete resultados**", mi asombro era de película, nunca me imaginé que tantas personas se podían llamar igual a él, aunque algunas tenian hasta segundo nombre, en total había mas de cien perfiles con ese nombre.

La búsqueda seria demasiado tediosa, por lo tanto comencé a buscar por descarte.

Tomé mi agenda, un bolígrafo y realicé una lista tentativa de que nombre podía ser el de su perfil.

Mierda, perdí mas de tres horas con esta maldita lista, dejando un total de treinta perfiles posibles.

¿ Y ahora que?¿Debía entrar a cada muro?.

Decidí hacer una segunda selección, si el tenia una cuenta y yo la desconocía seguramente era una de trampa.

Por lo tanto eliminé a todos los nombres de la lista que decían que tenían una situación sentimental ya sea casado u otras opciones que te daba el Face.

Gracias a Dios, mi lista se redujo considerablemente, dejándome un saldo de doce perfiles.

Para cuando terminé, el sol se filtraba por mi ventana, miré la hora en el ordenador y aun quedaba media hora para que termine su guardia.

Entré a Historial, borré todo lo que me delatará que hurgué buscando su Facebook, apagué todo y me fui a duchar.

Para cuando salí de la ducha, él se encontraba recostado en nuestra cama con ambos brazos sobre la almohada apoyando su cabeza muy pensativo.

– Hola…– lo salude tímidamente con una gran sonrisa. Lo amaba tanto.

– ¿Qué haces mi amor levantada a esta hora? – me sonreí, si supiera que anduve buscando algún indicio de infidelidad.

– Nada cielo, solo me quedé jugando y perdí la noción del tiempo.– le respondí mientras me vestía con un short y una remera sin mangas con la estampa de un dibujo de Mario Bros.

–¿ No tienes otra remera?. – su tono quejoso me puso en alerta, nunca le molestó la forma en que me vestía, por lo cual le pregunté algo confundida.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo?

– Es que pareces una niña, siempre usando remeras de videojuegos o sagas o más mierdas que ni conozco. – su tono sombrío me dejo sin palabras y fuera de juego.

– Si no me dejaras tanto tiempo sola, quizás no jugaría tanto. – No fue una respuesta inteligente, pero algo había cambiado entre nosotros y no me daba cuenta que era – Además no tengo hijos, como así tampoco una mascota que me robe el tiempo y mucho menos un marido que se preocupe que hago o a que juego.

Me miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que le respondía de esa manera y con la mirada altiva.

– ¿Con que no tienes un marido?, mira… te gustan los lujos y la ultima tecnología, tienes una mujer que por poco te limpia el culo y te quejas de que estas sola.

Y para tu información, mi trabajo paga todos tus caprichitos, tienes una tarjeta sin topé de gastos y la usas para tus juegos, tu auto es de un modelo de este año y no trabajas…¿No crees que fue injusto tu reclamo?. No me respondas, mejor lárgate de la habitación que me siento cansado y cerca del mediodía regreso al hospital.

– Pero…Jake…– mi voz sonaba estrangulada. – lo…sien…– no me dejo terminar la frase cuando me grito.

– ¡Lárgate, quiero estar solo! – tomé mis zapatillas y salí corriendo hacia la sala con los ojos con lágrimas, era la primera vez que me trataba tan mal, como si mi presencia le molestara o mi persona sobrara a su lado.

Me desplomé en el sillón, mis mejillas húmedas me recordaban lo sucedido hace un momento.

Tomé mi celular y le mande un texto a mi amiga.

…" **Jess, me siento mal.¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento**?"…

No tardo mucho en responder.

…"**Claro que si linda, estamos desayunando con Alice**"…

Busqué mi bolso, guarde mi móvil, mis cigarrillos. Fui a su despacho, guarde la Laptop en la mochila y sus accesorios.

Dejé todo sobre el sillón, fui hasta el dormitorio, tomé de mi placard una chamarra de jeans junto con mi agenda. Por suerte dormía como un tronco, me detuve a los pies de la cama y le dediqué una mirada con amor, como podía haber cambiado tanto, no entendía nada. Me acerqué sigilosamente y besé su frente con ternura.

Con su brazo derecho, realizó un movimiento, tapando su frente y su rostro realizó un gesto desagradable.

Con el corazón partido entre mis manos, me alejé de la habitación.

Tomé mi bolso, mi mochila y las llaves del auto y condujé hasta la casa de Jess, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Atravesé la ciudad a paso de tortuga, la calle atestaba de tránsito y de personas.

Al llegar, aparqué el coche en la puerta de su edificio, saludé a la recepcionista y subí al ascensor.

Jess me esperaba con la puerta abierta de su semipiso, seguramente le habían avisado de mi presencia.

No hice más que cerrar las puertas del ascensor, cuando sentí dos brazos que me envolvían y una mano que frotaba mi espalda, quizás fue porque lloraba a mares.

– Shhhh, cálmate – me decía Alice y frotaba mi espalda.

– Bella. – dijo Jess – ¿Has desayunado?

– No – respondí acongojada.

– Vamos, desayunemos y verás que todo va a estar bien.

Entramos a su lujoso piso, me senté en el sofá y desayunamos mientras le contaba a las dos, todo lo que hice desde que ellas se fueron hasta la discusión con Jake.

Ambas cambiaban los gestos de sus rostros, pasando desde el asombro a la bronca y desencadenar en ira.

– Siento mucho lo que te voy a decir, Bella. – dijo Alice algo afligida. – Pero es un bastardo y te engaña.

– No hay pruebas, no hay culpable. – le respondí mas que enojada, encima lo defendía y mi corazón me decía que había otra.

– Amiga, no te engañes ¿ no quieres descubrirlo?.

– No lo se. De ser verdad, me tendré que volver a mi pueblo con mis padres, con un divorcio encima y sin trabajo. – rompí en llantos.

– Si quieres podemos pedir ayuda y resolver todo de una manera civilizada.

– ¿Cómo Alice? ¿Con abogados? Voy a un estudio jurídico y le digo…"hola soy Bella y me quiero separar porque creo que mi esposo me engaña en Facebook"…, se van a burlar de mi.

– No tonta, mi hermano nos puede ayudar. ¿Quieres que se lo consulte? – Alice tomó el móvil y marcaba en el teclado.

– Por favor, dile que venga a trabajar a casa. – dijo Jess un tanto emocionada. – dame amiga una razón para ser feliz cuando ese Dios griego posé su mirada en mi rostro. – Alice solo le sonrió y se alejo hacia la ventana para poder hablar. Nosotros escuchábamos atentas la voz de Alice.

– Hola Edward…si, disculpa se que estas en tu horario de trabajo, pero necesitamos de tus servicios. Podrías ser amigable por una vez…– seguro que él le ponía peros del otro lado de la línea. – Es solo un favorcito, te pagaremos, necesitamos encontrar una cuenta en Facebook. Por favor…si, si…lo sé, pero es mi amiga y su esposo la engaña, recuerdas ese sentimiento… ¿No? – no me gustaba el argumento que usaba con su hermano. No iba a aceptar, todo estaba más que perdido para mí. – Gracias hermanito, te esperamos, ahí te paso la dirección. – cortó la llamada, Jessica imitó un desmayo de la emoción y Alice saltaba y aplaudía como una niña pequeña.

– Dime que no estoy soñando y ese hermoso vendrá a mi piso. – sonreía Jess como un payaso.

– Pasará a la noche, cuando termine su turno con las cámaras de seguridad. Trabajará aquí, así que dijo que le preparemos unas latas de cerveza y compremos pizza, le va a llevar algo de tiempo.

– Morí y esto será en unas horas el paraíso. – ¿tan hermoso era el hermano de Alice para que Jess se sintiera tan emocionada?

Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, conversamos toda la mañana y mientras almorzábamos recibí un texto de Jake.

…"**Hola hermosa, perdona por lo de esta mañana, sabes que eres el amor de mi vida. Lo siento**"…

Me resulto muy extraño que el se disculpara, todo se leía raro.

Al segundo recibí otro de él.

…" **Esta noche haré guardia. Te amo**"…

Al terminar de leer rompí en llantos. Alice tomó el móvil y le respondió, mientras leía en voz alta y escribía.

…"**Okey. Me quedaré a dormir en lo de Jessica. Nos vemos**"…

– ¿Todas las noches hace guardia? – me pregunto Alice con su entrecejo unido.

– No, en teoría solo una vez en la semana, pero hace un par de meses que si.

– ¡Que bronca! Te juro que lo vamos a desenmascarar, sigo pensando que es un bastardo, no merece la pena.

– Mejor dejemos todo así. – dije apenas en un susurro.

– Ni loca, esto es algo personal y se como te sientes, viví junto a mi hermano el ser engañado y es horrible.

Pasamos toda la tarde conversando sobre cualquier cosa, hacia más de veinticuatro horas que no dormía.

Cada vez que bostezaba se me caía un par de lagrimas, realmente daba lastima, me dolía la cabeza y la nariz de tanto secar con los pañuelos descartables.

Jess me dió un cuarto de Clonazepam para descansar, tomé la caja de pañuelitos y me recosté en el dormitorio de mi amiga, acurrucada y con extensas y gordas lágrimas que rodaban sobre mis mejillas hasta que me quede dormida.

Edward POV

Aun era de mañana, me encontraba terminando el turno noche del día anterior, en mi lugar de trabajo, en dos horas, pasaría por mi apartamento, comería algo, me cambiaría de ropa y volvería a salir, pasaría unas cinco horas en la oficina de mi amigo, revisaría sus cámaras de seguridad y cerca de la hora de la cena, volvería a casa a descansar hasta el otro día.

Así era mi vida, dos trabajos, entre uno y otro estudiaba y algunas mañanas iba a la universidad a cursar.

En mis ratos libres, navegaba por la web o visitaba algún blog interesante.

Pero una corazonada me advertía que hoy seria un día distinto a mi monótona vida.

Y no me equivocaba, cuando sonó mi móvil y era mi hermana

– ¿ Alice?¿Qué pasa?. Estoy en el trabajo, espero que sea algo realmente importante. – cuando escuche que necesitaba de mis servicios, pensé lo peor. – ¿En que te has metido?¿ Ya no eres una niña? – no tuve mas remedio que echarme a reír, era un juego de niñas. – Ni pienses que me voy a enrededar en un problema de pareja. – mi hermana nunca aceptaba un no, encima era una duende manipuladora, usar el pretexto de Tanya para que trabaje para ellas y sus amigas.

No me pude negar, le sugerí que comprara cerveza y pizzas. Me paso la dirección para que me diera una vuelta a la salida de mi trabajo.

Tenia la intuición que iba a ser una noche extremadamente larga.

Al cortar la llamada, salí hacia mi segundo trabajo.

Mi mente recordaba una y otra vez a la pesada amiga de Alice.

Ojala que no sea su casa, me ponía de los pelos cuando una mujer me miraba intensamente y transmitiéndome con la mirada sus más oscuros deseos.

Realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar con una mujer esta noche.

Entre cafés y programas de software pase toda la tarde.

Tomé la hoja con la dirección, subí a mi coche y manejé con cautela hacia mi destino.

Para mi desgracia, recordé haber traído en alguna oportunidad a mi hermana hasta aquí y la dueña de la casa era sin dudas la pesada de su amiga.

Toqué el timbre y un rostro libidinoso me sonrío de manera poco decorosa.

Gracias a Dios que mi hermana acudió a mi rescate en unos segundos.

– Hola hermanito…gracias por venir. – tomó mi mano y me arrastro literalmente hacia la sala en donde se encontraba una Laptop sobre una mesa. No puede evitar reírme ante su actitud.

– Alice, déjame trabajar y en silencio. – lo decía por los gemidos que emitía su amiga en mi dirección. A la cual miré sonriéndome.

– Escucha Edward, mi amiga necesita entrar al face de su esposo y solo tú puedes hacerlo. – mi hermana sabia que era muy hábil en cuanto a tecnología se refiere, realmente iba a ser una tarea muy sencilla.

Instalé un programita que desactivaba por una hora la contraseña y luego lo bloqueaba hasta que se abriera de la manera tradicional.

Mi hermana me facilitó el nombre del marido.

Y por arte de magia y mi ingenio entramos a su muro.

Pero lamentablemente no era.

Miré la lista de la agenda de su amiga y para mi asombro había una lista interminable.

La noche iba a ser realmente larga.

– Alice, no voy a terminar más. Hasta quizás no sea ninguno de estos, hasta puede tener un nombre de fantasía.

– ¿Cómo un nombre de fantasía? – me preguntaron ambas, con rostros sorprendidos. Me reí por lo ingenuas que eran en el mundo del Facebook.

– Por ejemplo, eh oído que un compañero de trabajo usa en lugar de su nombre, "**corazón amor**", todas mueren por él y es seguramente una cuenta de trampa. – podía ver la desilusión en el rostro de mi hermana.

– Resulta que es más difícil que buscar una aguja en un pajar. – se sentó derrotada en el sillón.

Me quedaría un poco mas, para luego decirle que la búsqueda fue infructuosa y me iría a mi casa a dormir. Pero no podía ver la tristeza de mi hermana.

– ¿Jéssica, puedo pasar al baño? – la aludida me sonrío para luego contestarme.

– Si…es una de las puertas al final del pasillo.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé por el pasillo, mierda había tres puertas, pensé en preguntarle cual era, pero ni ganas de ver su rostro babeando por mí.

Así que, abrí la primera puerta y era la cocina.

Caminé unos pasos mas y parado frente a la segunda puerta mi corazón se acelero sin motivo aparente, apoyé la mano en el picaporte y giré el pomo.

Era una habitación, en el interior se hallaba una tenue luz sobre una mesita de luz.

Y sobre la cama, hecha un bollito se encontraba una frágil mujer, muy bella que provocó el disparo en mis latidos.

Sentí una inmensa necesidad de protegerla.

Mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, las líneas de su rostro, sus labios, su cuello.

Todo ella era una invitación a amarla.

Me dio pena que haya llorado tanto, lo deduje por la cantidad de pañuelos descartables que se encontraban esparcidos por la cama y el suelo.

Salí lentamente de la habitación, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al baño.

Mientras lavaba mis manos, me observé en el espejo, no me reconocí, apenas esta mañana mi rostro denotaba cierto atisbo de tristeza, mientras que la imagen que reflejaba en estos momentos me mostraban cierto brillo en mi mirada, quizás un brillo de esperanza, ojala que esa mujer no sea la que es engañada, porque tendría su corazón roto como el mío y las posibilidades de conocernos se reduciría a la misma nada.

Al salir del baño, me volví a sentar en la maquina y realicé la pregunta del millón, tan esperada.

– Alice no veo a tu amiga por aquí, no será que esto corre por cuenta tuya… ¿verdad?

– Como crees, me ofendes. Bella ha tomado una pastilla para dormir y eso es lo que esta haciendo en estos momentos. – ¡lotería! , no tenía posibilidades con ella. Mi corazón estalló en mi pecho, de repente solo quería salir de aquí.

– Alice, mejor me voy a casa y sigo desde allí, mantén tu cuenta abierta, que te mandaré los enlaces.

– No es necesario que te marches, recién has llegado y aun no has comido. – sonó tan libidinoso el comentario de Jéssica, como si ella fuera a ser la comida y yo el postre. La miré sobre mi hombro y le sonreí, eso fue lo que me causo, risa, por ser tan regalada, ni en un millón de años la tocaría ni con un palito.

No le respondí, tomé mis cosas y me marché.

Al llegar a mi casa, abrí mi cuenta, el programita y reduje la lista de posibles perfiles a solo diez.

Abrí uno por uno, ninguno era.

Hasta que fui iluminado. Y publique un mensaje en el muro de mi hermana.

…"**llámame ahora**"…

En un instante sonó mi celular.

– Alice, escúchame en silencio y no digas una palabra solo dí si o no, no me fío de esa amiga tuya…¿de acuerdo?.

– Si…

– Dime ¿el esposo es médico y trabaja en la clínica de cardiología que esta frente al obelisco?

– Si.

– Bien, cuando Bella se despierte, llévala a su casa y ahí te daré su cuenta y contraseña, ya lo tengo. Trata de ser discreta.¿ Entendiste?

– Si.

Al cortar la llamada.

Abrí el Facebook, en donde dice correo o teléfono, ingresé el correo que tomé prestado del muro de un contacto mío y en contraseña, utilicé la que me envió mi programa a mi mails.

Al abrirlo, sentí bronca, como podía ser que un ser tan despreciable, tuviera doble vida.

Lo que me restaba averiguar es porque Victoria, mi compañera de trabajo lo tenía de contacto a "**corazón amor**".

Mierda, ¿será que mi compañero de trabajo, era el marido de Bella?

Como se complicaban mas las cosas.

Ni lo dudé, le envié el enlace a Alice. Apague todo, he intenté dormir, a pesar que en mis pensamientos, tenia solo al rostro de Bella.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan (luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

NO permito que se publiquen en ningún otro sitio.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

* * *

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

BESOTES.


	4. III UN GOLPE DURO

INFIDELIDAD…la otra cara de Facebook

**Algunas veces lo que tus amigas no te cuentan, Facebook te lo muestra**.

CAPITULO III

UN GOLPE DURO.

_Me encontraba en medio de la noche, caminando por un oscuro sendero que me conducía a la misma nada._

_Una voz lúgubre me susurraba en mi oído…_

_…"**Hola hermosa, perdona por lo de esta mañana, sabes que eres el amor de mi vida. Lo siento**"…_

_…" **Esta noche haré guardia. Te amo**"…_

_Giraba mi rostro de un lado hacia otro, buscando la fuente de sonido y nada._

_Continúe caminando buscando una salida, solo árboles y mas árboles a mi alrededor que se tornaban mas tenebrosos._

_Y esa voz que repetía una y otra vez esas palabras en mi oído._

_Ese fue el detonante que propicio un par de latidos desbocados, como si mi corazón entendiera esas frases que aun se repetían como disco rayado en mi cabeza._

_Los pies pesaban un montón, como si mi calzado fuera de cemento._

_Vagaba por el bosque como un espíritu errante que necesitaba encontrar la luz. Y como por arte de magia en el medio del bosque había un escritorio y sobre éste, un ordenador._

_Por lo fantasioso que pareciera me dio la pauta que lo que estaba pasando no era real y un monitor encendido con un protector de pantalla con el rostro de mi esposo y de una rubia que lo acompañaba, ambos me sonreían, parecía mas una burla, que un sueño._

_Al contemplar la imagen, todas las piezas del puzzle en mi cabeza, cayeron en su lugar._

_No había duda, Jake me engañaba._

_La pregunta era.¿Por que?_

_En medio del bosque comenzó a caer una tenue llovía que mojaba mi rostro al igual que mis lágrimas. Corrí entre los árboles, desesperada buscando un lugar para refugiarme del agua, cuando alguien me tomó desprevenida por salir de entre los árboles._

_– Isabella. – me dijo en un tono duro. Dios, estaba hermoso, su rostro, su cabello negro azabache y esa sonrisa blanca de la que me había enamorado._

_– Jake…– hablé en un hilo de voz. – ¿Por qué, Jake, por qué? – mi corazón emitía un débil latido, casi agónico._

_– Ya no te amo, eres solo una carga para mí y en la cama eres un fiasco. – sus duras palabras me taladraron el corazón._

_–Pero…– lo miré a los ojos, para que vea la verdad en mis palabras. – yo…yo…aún te amo. – tomé mi rostro entre mis manos para ocultar mi dolor y las lágrimas._

_– Sobrevivirás, te quedarás solo con mi recuerdo. – de pronto, todo quedó en silencio, no sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo y la lluvia había cesado._

_Aún era de noche._

_Un miedo aterrador se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo y sin proponérmelo mis pies comenzaron la huida, precisaba buscarlo, encontrarlo, pedirle que me sacara de este bosque, lo necesitaba._

_Corría en círculos, gritando desesperada su nombre, hasta que una maldita raíz de un viejo roble se atravesó en mí andar exasperado y caí torpemente contra el suelo._

_Mis rodillas al golpear contra el tramo de tierra húmeda y hojarasca del bosque, mojaron mi jeans. Intenté levantarme pero mis torpes manos resbalaban en el lodo, hasta que una mano extendida hacia mi, me ayudó a incorporarme._

_Una mirada dulce, me transmitía seguridad y su cálida voz me lo confirmó._

_– Ven Marie, cuidaré de ti. – en mi vida había visto ese hombre, pero en un impulso me abalancé sobre su torso y lloré desconsoladamente mientras el frotaba mi espalda en un gesto muy de Alice. – No llores nena, él no te merece. – me alejé de su cuerpo, elevé la mirada y me perdí en lo profundo de sus ojos. Preguntándome por que me llamaba Marie._

_Un sentimiento desconocido para mi, brotó de mi pecho manifestando la necesidad de querer ser amada por ese hombre._

_Un hombre hermoso que vivía en mis sueños._

_Mis lágrimas que descendían ahora por mis mejillas eran por tener la certeza que el hombre de mis sueños era irreal y a pesar de la oscuridad circundante, su rostro era muy bello al igual que su mirada, enmarcada en largas y oscuras pestañas._

_Pero mas angustia me causó el reconocer lo imposible, de que algún día se cruce en mi camino._

Por el sonido de mis hipidos, desperté. Me sequé el rostro, por lo visto hasta en mi sueño he llorado.

Mientras juntaba el reguero de papeles descartables del suelo, la mesa de luz y la cama, Alice abría la puerta del dormitorio.

– ¡OH Dios mío! – cubrió su boca con ambas manos y luego continuo la frase. – pareces una piltrafa amiga. – solo atiné a realizar un gesto, dándole a entender que entendía lo mal y desastrosa que me veía.

– Es lógico, he llorado hasta en sueños. – me desplomé en la cama recordando el motivo por que estaba tan mal.

Jake.

Alice se sentó a mi lado y me frotó la espalda, dándome ánimos.

–¿ Qué tan amiga eres de Jéssica? – su pregunta me desconcertó. Surgió así de la nada.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Bella necesito que confíes en mi.¿ Confías en mi? – cada pregunta que me hacia, mas me perturbaba.

– Obvio…¿ que si? – mi afirmación sonó mas a una pregunta, apenas hacia dos días que nos conocíamos y pretendía que seamos grandes amigas, la confianza se gana con el tiempo, aunque ha decir verdad, esa era una gran mentira, confiaba ciegamente en mi esposo y el me había defraudado.

– Bien, lo tomaré como un si. – se sonrío y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. – Apenas hace menos de una hora estuvo mi hermano trabajando en tu máquina y me ha pedido que trabajemos desde tu casa, las dos solas y él lo hará desde su apartamento. Así que necesito que inventes una excusa para irte a tu casa y luego te alcanzó en mi auto. Iré tras de ti.¿Has entendido?

– Si. – asentí con un movimiento de cabeza como una niña buena.

Nos empezábamos a incorporar de la cama cuando Jess entraba a su habitación.

– Bella ¿qué tienes? – me miró asombrada.

– No me siento bien, Jess. Me siento abombada y he pensado que mejor me voy a mi casa y me olvido del asunto. – realmente me sentía mal.

– ¿Puedes manejar?¿ No deseas dejar el auto y te llevo a tu casa? – busqué la mirada de Alice, se estaba complicando, algo tan sencillo como irme sola. Alice respondió por mí, sacándome del apuro.

– Jess, querida. – la tomó por los hombros y salían de la habitación y yo las seguía por detrás. – No es necesario, acompaño su coche un par de kilómetros, de todas formas se ha hecho un poco tarde y mi hermano debe estar preocupado.

La mirada de Jessica, daba la pauta que el comentario no era el que ella quería escuchar. Como amiga era muy posesiva. Y dudo que me quiera compartir con Alice.

Tomé mi bolso, guardé mi Laptop, busqué las llaves de mi coche y salí, al tiempo que me despedía de mi amiga, prometiéndole que cualquier novedad se la informaría.

Ambas salimos hacia la cochera, nos miramos de manera cómplice y emprendimos la marcha hacia mi casa.

El trayecto lo hicimos lento, mientras realizaba los cambios en las velocidades o me detenía en los semáforos, mi estómago se retorcía por la incertidumbre y el miedo que sentía por lo próximo a descubrir.

¿Realmente quería descubrir la infidelidad de mi esposo? Quizás mi mejor opción seria hacerme la desentendida y disfrutar de la lujosa vida que mi marido me daba a cambio de las revolcadas que se daría con sus asistentes o compañeras de piso.

Por un momento me planteé la necesidad de mantener mi vida tal cual estaba, pero por otro lado no podía permitir que me tomara por una tonta, una estúpida que solo pasaba la vida frente a un ordenador, sin nada mas en la existencia que derrotar un monstruo que lanzaba fuego en Castleville o recoger ingredientes para el Chefville.

Mi vida era más que un juego de Facebook, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de encontrar una persona que me ame por como soy y la forma en que he decidido vivir mi vida.

Y en la actualidad el comportamiento de Jake, dejaba muy claro que ese, que decía ser mi esposo en mis papeles, no era ni la sombra del ser que amaba con todo mi corazón y había conocido tiempo atrás. Por sus sueños, dejé todo, hasta mis padres y ahora me sentía abandonada y sin un futuro prometedor.

Estacionamos los coches en la cochera del subsuelo de mi propiedad, abrí la puerta, ninguna de las dos manifestó una frase u oración.

A medida que encendía las luces, Alice caminaba por detrás en silencio hasta que llegamos al despacho de ese mal nacido.

Una poderosa bronca se iba apoderando desterrando el miedo y la incertidumbre de hace unos minutos.

Conecté mi Laptop y rompí el silencio.

– Alice…– le dije y observaba como aparecían los iconos en la pantalla. – ¿Por qué me ayudas en todo este rollo con mi esposo? –mi mirada la mantenía fija en el vidrio LCD. Escuché un largo suspiro que me llamó la atención y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos, su mirada apesadumbrada me transmitía un viejo dolor que aún mi amiga no me había manifestado.

– Sé perfectamente que casi no nos conocemos, pero he vivido la infidelidad de cerca y la he sufrido a través de mi hermano, me hubiese gustado que uno de sus amigos lo hubiese ayudado en una situación así y que la realidad de encontrar a su esposa en su cama con su mejor amigo, lo destroce, por no haberlo sabido antes.

Todo lo contrario a lo que tendría que haber hecho, era defender su amor propio y no huir hacia Argentina, como lo hicimos.

Y como estamos en plan de confidencias, amiga mía, no deseo que pases por lo mismo.

Es triste y doloroso. Mi hermano aún no lo supera y no ha encontrado al amor de su vida que lo ayude a superar los juegos del destino.

– Y… ¿No crees que puede ser doloroso revivir todo lo que paso, a través de mi situación? A pesar de que no lo conozco, no quisiera ser la culpable de más dolor para su corazón.

– Nooo, le vendrá bien un poco de acción, para salir un poco de su encierro…– ambas nos carcajeamos, rompiendo el clima tenso y triste que se estaba gestando. – Llamaré al móvil a mi hermano y nos dirá que hacer…

Edward POV

Después de regresar del apartamento de la amiga de mi hermana y entrar en mi casa, revisar su muro y desbloquearlo para conocer el rostro del desgraciado que jugaba a varias puntas y con varios corazones, decidí enviarle el enlace a mi hermana.

Cerré todo y me dispuse a dormir.

Solo una imagen tenía en mi mente, esa mujer había robado mi corazón, aunque preferiría que ese sentimiento solo fuera causa común por haber padecido lo mismo.

De todas maneras a quien quería engañar, con solo verla, recostada en esa cama, tuve que contener las ganas de correr, abrazarla y preservarla de tanta maldad en este mundo.

Necesitaba ser su caballero oscuro que la protegería de ser necesario hasta con mi vida, para verla feliz.

Que injusta que a veces suele ser la vida.

Y que irónica que pueden ser a veces las situaciones, ambos hemos amado con locura, pensando que la persona que tenemos a nuestro lado necesita de nuestro amor para sobrevivir y luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, descubres que nunca ha existido cierto amor.

Y nos hundimos en nuestra miseria, llorando por lo que fue nuestra vida junto a ellos y nos olvidamos de vivir.

Hace tiempo que me he olvidado de existir.

Solo sobrevivo cada día como se presenta, del trabajo a casa, de casa al trabajo, cumplo con algunas necesidades fisiológicas por que el cuerpo me las pide y nada más que eso.

He perdido en el camino el deseo de ser feliz, no tengo más proyectos que sentarme a esperar que la vida pase. Hace tiempo que no se lo que es salir con amigos, ir a bailar, ver una película con un amor tomados de la mano, caminar por la playa esperando el anochecer.

¡Mierda!. Por culpa de ELLA, siento que he muerto en vida.

El insistente goteo de un grifo mal cerrado me obliga a levantarme y guardar todos esos pensamientos en la mochila que cargo, hace bastante tiempo.

Como todas mis noches, esta no ha sido la excepción a la regla y esta siendo demasiada extensa para mi gusto.

Me preparo un café doble, a la espera de la llamada de Alice para comenzar a trabajar.

Me desplomé en el solitario y único sillón que tenía en la sala, me tomé el café de a sorbos pequeños por estar hirviendo y junto a todos mis sentidos en alerta, mi mente comenzó a divagar con la imagen de Isabella de hace apenas unas horas.

Mis pensamientos sombríos de hace apenas unos minutos, cambiaron radicalmente a unos colmados de esperanza.

Me veía sentado en un café, sonriendo junto a ella, en el cine, en la playa y en cada lugar que mi mente deseaba recrear un lugar para pasear con ella.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desaforado, como se hubiese despertado de un eterno letargo, renaciendo de la misma nada y con unas intensas ganas de volver a vivir.

Sentí como si la mochila que llevaba puesta hace apenas un momento, fue vaciada y cargada con plumas, unas que no pesaban nada, muy ligeras.

Caí en un pequeño estado semi inconsciente, los párpados me pesaban proclamando un breve sueño reparador.

Mi mente construía bellas imágenes que luego me encargaría que se hiciesen realidad junto a mi chica de los sueños.

Me dormí profundamente, enroscado en el sillón.

Y tuve un sueño. Uno de esos que no tiene una explicación onírica creíble.

_Desperté en medio del bosque, una sensación angustiante se apoderaba de todo mí ser. Intuía la presencia de Isabella, su temor era captado por toda la extensión de mi cuerpo, presentía su angustia y un miedo que la paralizaba. Juraría que hasta escuchaban su débil sollozo y las ramas que se quebraban al correr hacia mi dirección._

_Se encontraba triste, angustiada, como si algo o alguien le hubiesen hecho mal hace un momento. No lo dude, salí en su búsqueda._

_Mi corazón se paralizó al verla de rodillas contra el suelo humedecido por la lluvia._

_Le tendí mi mano, dudó por un instante por no saber quien era. Y de pronto se abalanzó contra mi pecho y rompió en llantos._

Ese sueño lo tomaría como una premonición. Mi misión en esta vida era la de proteger a esa mujercita, abandonada a su suerte por un desgraciado.

Una melodía dramática que utilizaba como ringtones en mi móvil, me alertaba que mi hermana se encontraba del otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Edward?...

– Si.¿Quién mas puede atender si llamas a mi numero?

– Lo siento…suenas diferente, tu voz tiene un cálido color. – por primera vez mis pensamientos felices se transmitían hacia mi hermana que ha sufrido a la par, por mi divorcio. – Recién hemos llegado, es de madrugada, pero se ha despertado hace poco y no fue fácil dejar a Jess en su apartamento.¿Has podido dar con el maldito?

– He recogido varios datos, que luego te contaré. Pongámonos a trabajar. Te he mandado un enlace, pínchalo y podrás entrar en su Facebook, una vez que lo cierres, volverá a quedar como estaba. Dile a Bella, que solo puede mirar, nada de like, no puede ocultar ninguna publicación, nada.¿Has entendido, Alice?

Dile que solo confirme lo que necesita saber, mañana trabajaremos en una idea que me esta dando vueltas. Nos vemos.

– Bueno, gracias hermano…le diré todo lo que me has dicho. Mañana pasaré a desayunar y conversamos. Un besote.

Corté la llamada, encendí mi ordenador, trabajé un poco en mi idea para desenmascarar al maldito y luego a dormir.

En unas horas más, marcharía a trabajar y hablaría seriamente con Victoria sobre "**corazón amor**".

Alice POV

Di por finalizada la llamada con mi hermano.

Le comenté lo que hablamos y lo que no debía su rostro me decía que no estaba mentalmente equilibrada y por lo que le pedí darme el espacio para trabajar en su lugar.

Utilice el enlace que me dio mi hermano y nos llevó directamente al muro del susodicho, aunque nadie mejor que Bella, para atestiguar su identidad.

Al ver el nombre por el que se hacia llamar, mi amiga emitió un gemido ahogado y las lagrimas le fluían libremente.

Se veía la situación muy dura.

Pinchamos en "Amigos" y "fotos", Dios…todos sus contactos eran zorras y al ver los diferentes álbumes y las fotos en las que había sido etiquetado, observé el rostro de Bella pasar de la angustia a la cólera. Presionaba el mousse con agresividad y montones de fotos con diversas mujeres aparecían en la pantalla, tomadas en diferentes lugares…

Playas, ciudades, buques, restoranes, ferias y siempre sonriente con una zorra colgada de su brazo.

Sentía pena por ella, vivió un matrimonio falso y la culpa me estaba consumiendo.

Pero no me arrepiento por dejar al descubierto a ese maldito.

Bella, pasó horas en su muro, leyendo cada comentario, en silencio me quedé a su lado.

Habíamos estado toda la madrugada en Facebook.

Mi hermano seguramente se cansó de esperarme para desayunar y a esta hora se encontraba en la clínica.

De pronto, cerró el enlace, apagó el monitor y tomó las llaves de su coche sin decir una palabra.

– Bella… ¡Bella! Dime a donde diablos te diriges. – en su mirada se mezclaba el dolor y la humillación de la situación, la misma mirada que vi en los ojos de mi hermano.

– Alice…No me detengas. Solo le voy a demostrar la mujer que soy. Una Isabella Marie Swan que el no conoce.¡Aún!. – su tono sonó amenazador y por nada del mundo la dejaría sola.

– Te acompaño. – tomé mi bolso y mis llaves.

– NO. – fue concisa y terminante. Aun vestía como una niña con su remera de Mario Bross, las zorras del lugar se la iban a comer cruda y lentamente.

No me quedo otra alternativa que preguntarle a mi hermano que debía hacer…

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan (luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

NO permito que se publiquen en ningún otro sitio.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

BESOTES.


	5. IV ORGULLO Y VERGüENZA

INFIDELIDAD…la otra cara de Facebook

**Algunas veces lo que tus amigas no te cuentan, Facebook te lo muestra**.

CAPITULO IV

ORGULLO Y VERGÜENZA

Entré por primera vez a la clínica en la que trabajaba Jake, teniendo la suerte de mi lado, aún se debía encontrar en el edificio.

Caminé con paso firme hacia el interior, frente a la sala de espera se encontraba en el mostrador de informes una rubia siliconada, la cual me miró de manera despectiva, como si mi presencia insignificante le molestara.

Me acerqué, decidida a hablar con ella y si se ponía difícil, tenía toda la intención de ubicarla, por ser la esposa del que le pagaba su sueldo y al mismo que le hacia favores sexuales.

Lo sé, la había visto en una de las tantas fotos de su muro.

– Buenos días. – mi tono de vos frío, la obligó a despegar su mirada del ordenador y con una gran sonrisa la muy zorra, me preguntó.

– ¿Desea un turno, con que profesional?

Mi mente me asaltó con la respuesta incorrecta, sentí ganas de decirle un turno con el doctor "**corazón amor**", pero solo me sonreí de mi ocurrencia.– Quisiera hablar con el doctor Jacobo Black, por favor.

– Imposible, en diez minutos termina su guardia y se retira del consultorio.

– Disculpé es urgente, ¿que días hace guardia?

– Realiza guardias solo una vez por semana de doce horas. Y hoy no es su día, ha tenido una emergencia y la ha cambiado.

– Necesito hablar con él, es una emergencia.

– Un momento por favor. – lo llamó por el intercomunicador y el maldito no contestaba. Debía pensar rápido.

– ¿No responde?, descuide, volveré otro día. – solo sonrío –¿Podría pasar al buffet a tomar un café? Me siento algo mareada por no desayunar.

– Si. Pasando el consultorio de guardia, al final del pasillo.

Comencé a caminar por el largo pasillo blanco e inmaculado, me topé con un letrero pequeño en el que se leía…"**guardia médica**" y mis pies se clavaron en el suelo junto con los latidos de mi corazón.

Me senté en los sillones de espera, frente a la puerta, decidida a esperarlo a que salga.

Me sentía enfadada y exasperada.

La puerta se abrió y salió una enfermera de cabello castaño demasiado claro, algo revuelto, sus labios hinchados.

Me dedicó una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su uniforme desarreglado.

Le respondí la sonrisa y cuando desapareció de mi campo visual, tomé coraje, me puse de pie y abrí la puerta de golpe.

Mi mandíbula cayó literalmente al suelo al ver a mi esposo subirse la cremallera de su pantalón. No había excusa para lo que estaba haciendo.

– Hola, amor mío. – esas palabras fueron el detonante para acercarme a él y plantarle una bofetada.

Su rostro sonó en un golpe seco dejando su mejilla acalorada. La expresión de su rostro mostraba sorpresa e ira, una mala combinación.

– ¿Que mierda haces? ¡No tienes derecho!. – me gritaba mientras sobaba su lado izquierda de la cara.

– ¿Qué no tengo derecho?, ¡soy tu esposa, maldito seas! Y lo has olvidado al revolcarte con esa zorra en mis narices.

– Estas loca. – emitió apenas un susurro y acomodaba sus cosas para salir del consultorio, dándome la espalda.

– Quizás, corazón amor. – su rostro palideció y entrecerró sus ojos con ira. – Pero no voy a permitir que un piojo resucitado como tú, me traté como si fuera una tonta.

Quiero él divorcio. Y mi padre sabrá de tus andanzas, te dejaré en la ruina y desprestigiaré tu nombre como profesional. Y …– no pude terminar la frase, estampó sus asquerosos labios intentando que me calmé con un beso. Asco, repulsión y vergüenza, sintió mi cuerpo al percibir un gusto a sexo que no era mío.

Me separé nuevamente y le estallé mi mano sobre la misma mejilla.

–¡ Eres un desgraciado! – grité en su rostro, salivando sus labios. – Aún tienes el sabor de esa zorra, me has humillado y esto no va a quedar así. Has de cuenta que tu esposa a muerto para ti.

– Hace tiempo que has desaparecido de mi corazón, solo te he utilizado a ti y al dinero de tu padre para ser quien soy. Ahora no me haces falta. – Puñalada al medio de mi pecho, con mis ojos aguados, lo miré decepcionada y le dije mis últimas palabras.

– Espero verte arrastrándote hacia mí, pidiendo perdón.

– Lo dudo, es mentira lo que piensas, nunca te he sido infiel, hasta este momento. Te comerás tus propias palabras.

– Lo dudo. – pegué un portazo al salir de ahí y caminé a paso acelerado con mis lágrimas a flor de piel.

Mi visión se encontraba borrosa, a causa de la cortina de agua que surcaba mi rostro. Unos pasos mas y estaría nuevamente en la calle como hace un momento, con la diferencia que no tenía en claro que hacer con mi vida.

Al pasar por el mostrador de informes, el tiempo se paralizó, todos los movimientos a mí alrededor transcurrían en cámara lenta.

Mi corazón realizó un último latido, quedando suspendido en el aire.

Una cálida mirada, era la culpable.

Un hombre increíblemente hermoso, giro su cuerpo en mi dirección y clavó su mirada en mi rostro.

Una cálida sensación de seguridad se instaló en mi cuerpo, como la que había sentido en aquel sueño, solo deseaba que sus fornidos brazos, me cobijaran y me susurrará que todo iba estar bien.

Llámenme loca, lanzada, trastornada, como más les guste. No lo dudé, corrí a su cuerpo, que me atraía como el canto de las sirenas. Me acurruqué en su pecho y lloré desconsoladamente.

Su mano, se deslizaba por el largo de mi espalda, idéntico gesto de aquel sueño en el bosque.

Sus dulces labios se acercaron a mi oído y apenas en un susurro me habló.

– Salgamos de aquí. – me aferré a su cintura, como si mi vida se fuera en ese gesto, solo accedí a su petición con un leve movimiento positivo de mi cabeza.

Caminamos sincronizadamente hacia una pequeña puerta, en frente de la "guardia médica". Introdujo un código con varios números, la puerta emitió un dúctil sonido y suavemente deslizó su mano sobre el pomo y me invitó a pasar, en el mismo momento que mi esposo abría la puerta de su consultorio de guardia.

Gracias a Dios, la espalda escultural y fornida de mi ángel salvador, cubrió mi pequeña figura de una mirada indeseable por mi parte a ese gusano que había sido mi esposo hasta hace cinco minutos.

Él cerró la puerta tras su cuerpo y me miró intensamente, juro que me sentí con vergüenza, por una fracción de segundo mi mente recordó mi manera impredecible de actuar y me censure a mi misma. En mi vida, había corrido a refugiarme ante los brazos de un extraño, que a la vez me resultaron tan familiar.

– Mi nombre es Anthony Massen. – extendió su mano y apretó mis dedos, su rostro se deleitó con mi toque, mientras un segundo después una mueca de disgusto surcó en su cara.

– Mi nombre es Marie. – genial…no me imagino por que mi mente le ordenó a mi bocaza decirle que me llame por mi segundo nombre. Internamente no deseaba humillarlo al saber que era la esposa de un socio mayoritario de su lugar de trabajo.

Necesitaba de su ayuda al observar de un rápido vistazo todo a mi alrededor.

Si jugaba bien mis cartas, a Anthony podía convertirlo en mi mejor amigo. O mi amante. Nunca tuve uno. Y el me gustaba.

El cuarto en el que me encontraba parecía el corazón de una nave extraterrestre, toda una pared con monitores, encendidos y grabando cada sector de la clínica, desde la cocina, despachos, buffet, sala de guardia y demás dependencias.

Varios ordenadores conectados en red y un panel con miles de cables y conectores adornaban la pared del cuarto.

Mientras observaba con atención, una taza humeante de café fue ofrecida por mi hombre del sueño, mi adonis.

La tomé entre mis manos, le agradecí y apenas le sonreí. Me embargaba una terrible vergüenza.

– Será mejor…que me marche. No quiero causarte problemas. – realmente fui sincera, él me había salvado y no era justo que perdiera su trabajo por mi culpa.

– Tranquila…todo el personal tiene el acceso prohibido a este sector. Para ingresar deben conocer un código al cual solo es de mi conocimiento.

– Interesante. y…¿Cuál es el motivo por el que todos están bajo vigilancia?

– No lo sé. – me dedicó una sonrisa, que podía provocar un espasmo de gemidos grandiosos. Le sonreí. – Todos los meses, comprimo las imágenes en un archivo y las envió a una dirección de correo que pertenece al socio mayoritario de la empresa, es quién me contrató y me ha equipado este maravilloso lugar. – sus palabras demostraban lo agradecido que se hallaba y lo orgulloso que se sentía por su trabajo. Lástima que en un segundo, esas palabras cayeron tal cual loza sobre mi cabeza, el socio mayoritario del que hablaba era mi padre.

Las fichas caían deliberadamente en mi mente. Jake nunca me amo, desde un principio solo le importó el prestigio y las puertas que le abría mi apellido.

¿Pero porque Charlie habría montado semejante operativo en su clínica?¿ De quién desconfiaba, para tener que tener todo bajo vigilancia ?

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– Si. – respondió al darle un sorbo a su café.

– ¿Tienes grabado lo que sucede en la guardia médica ?– su rostro se desfiguro en una mueca perturbadora, como si pensara mentirme o decirme la verdad. Pobre Anthony, si de ante mano, sabía que la respuesta debía ser positiva.

.

.

.

– ¿Tienes grabado lo que sucede en la guardia médica? – su pregunta me dejo consternado, debía decirle que si, lo cual acarrearía a que me pida que se las muestre y juro que moriría si la veía desmoronarse ante mis ojos.

Ver a su esposo, con otra mujer, iba a ser caótico.

Para mi esas imágenes eran del día a día, como si estuviera frente a una pantalla de LCD, mirando una película triple x.

Más de una vez, he participado visualmente, sobre todo en las guardias nocturnas, todos contra todos.

Imágenes que revisaba cada fin de mes, en mi apartamento, para enviarle el archivo a mi jefe.

Si ella descubriera que no fue casualidad que me encontrará en el pasillo, sino que había salido cegado por la ira al ver las imágenes en el monitor, desde que lo abofeteó hasta que el intentó besarla. Y a pesar de no tener abierto el audio, a juzgar por la expresión del rostro de Bella, la estaba pasando muy mal, motivo más que suficiente para acudir a su rescate.– Te he preguntado si tienes las grabaciones. – me volvió a interrogar insistente.

– No. He tomado mi turno hace unos minutos y no han registrado imágenes aún. – soy un pésimo mentiroso y a juzgar por su expresión, no me creía ni jota.

– Te la dejaré pasar, pero a cambió deberás ayudarme. – me sonrío.

– ¿A cambió de…?

– Lo que tú pidas, obvio que nada que roce lo sexual. – me dijo, como amaba a esta mujer, con su playera de Mario Bros, mi juego favorito de Play Station one.

– De acuerdo, que tal si comenzamos con una cena esta noche y en mi apartamento.

– ¿Eso significa que estas dispuesto a ayudarme?

– Esta noche, sabrás los motivos. ¿Tinto o Blanco?

– Vino espumante, que tal un New Age color azul. A las ocho. Este es mi número, envíame la dirección. – me tendió un papel, improvisado con una servilleta, terminó su café y se despidió hasta esta noche.

Agendé su número, le mandé un texto a mi hermana contándole todo lo sucedido y dejarla tranquila.

Por más de una hora, mi mente vagó por los recuerdos de esta mañana. Desparramado en mi único sillón, me deleitaba con su esencia que anulaba mis sentidos.

Recordaba sus cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros en forma de cascada, sus labios delineados naturalmente, sus ojos marrones expresivos y las curvas de su cuerpo, esa invitación silenciosa a besarlo todo y querer mas de ella en cada suspiro.

Dios, como había caído tan profundamente enamorado con tan solo verla dos veces.

A pesar de que la realidad me golpeaba duro, en principio por no haber sido sincero al decirle quién era en verdad. De todas formas la culpa era compartida, porque ella también se escondió tras otro nombre.

Era mi paraíso personal, como así también se convertiría en mi infierno, si ella decidía rechazarme.

.

.

Era mi paraíso personal, como así también se convertiría en mi infierno, si él decidía rechazarme.

¿Dios que había sido todo eso?

– Lo que tú pidas, obvio que nada que roce lo sexual. – imité mi propio voz en tono chillón, mientras caminaba hacia la calle.

Realmente deseaba todo lo sexual que mi cuerpo pedía. Por un momento estando él a mi lado, me olvidé de Jacobo, su infidelidad, de la enfermera que salió de la guardia médica, de la mujer siliconada de informes, de todo. No me importó nada.

Por una fracción de segundos, me sentí más mujer de lo que era.

Había tomado varias decisiones, mientras conducía mi coche por el ajetreado tránsito.

Primero, esta tarde buscaría un apartamento para mudarme lo antes posible. No deseaba verle la cara de idiota a ese, que tuvo la desafortunada elección de serme infiel.

Segundo, eliminaría toda conducta adictiva con respecto al Facebook, no más juegos, basta de dragones, cocineros, fichas, vidas, energía y todo lo que me mantuvo alejada de la realidad.

Tercero, pondría a prueba a las pocas amigas que tenía, en realidad solo a Jessica, todos desconfiaban de ella, menos yo. A si que, algo le veían que mi mente ignoraba.

Y por último, estaría abierta a oír ofertas sobre mi próximo estado sentimental y solo Dios sabe lo feliz que sería si amaneciera en los brazos de mi nuevo mejor amigo.

Me encontraba a media mañana, sin desayunar y con ganas de conversar con alguien.

Una vez más, realicé una excelente decisión al invitar a Alice a desayunar.

En diez minutos nos encontrábamos en "Alto Palermo Shopping", para desayunar en el patio de comidas.

Dejé atrás el obelisco en la plaza de la republica y me trasladé por la avenida Santa Fe, unas veinte cuadras.

Sentía cierta antipatía hacia esos lugares, pero Alice me había convencido de encontrarnos allí, para comprar algo de ropa y buscar alguna locación para mi nueva residencia.

Deseaba comenzar mi vida de nuevo junto a él.

.

.

Deseaba comenzar mi vida de nuevo junto a ella.

Pasado el mediodía, en mi cuarto de control, luego de archivar algunas grabaciones, comprimir otros archivos, colocar zoom a unas imágenes e instalar algunos micrófonos ocultos en algunas dependencias. Me senté en el buffet de la clínica y me tomé un café con una porción de pie de limón.

Me ubiqué en la esquina, más apartada del lugar, alejado de las curiosas miradas de todas las mujeres del lugar.

Pero mi suerte duro más bien poco, a pesar que bendecía el momento en que sus pasos se dirigían hacia mí.

– ¡Cerebrito Cullen!

– Victoria. – intenté regalarle una sonrisa, pero la perdí en el camino.

– Permiso…– retiró la silla y se acomodó con su almuerzo, tan solo una ensalada o más bien pasto condimentado. – hermoso y tan solo, te haré un poco de compañía. – ella tan superficial y siempre tan regalada. Victoria se desempeñaba como recepcionista en informes y chupa polla de el doctor "**corazón amor**", una mas de sus conquista. Y en unos minutos lo pensaba averiguar. – Cullen, aún me debes una cita.

– ¿Así…?¿ Y cuando lo hemos hablado?. No quiero rechazarte y dejar que te cure el doctor "**corazón amor**".

– Vamos Cullen, no tiene porque enterarse. Además hace tiempo que me ignora. – Bingo, el pez por la boca muere, solita me confirmó lo que deseaba saber.

– Lo siento, no te sigo, solo fue un chiste y me dices que existe.¿ Quién se hace llamar de manera tan ridícula? – observé su rostro palidecer, como si hubiese revelado la formula para la eterna juventud.

– Yo no he dicho que existiera.

– Si lo has dicho. No entiendo como un hombre te ha ignorado con lo hermosa que eres. – unas palabras mas y soltaría todo.

– Es verdad, existe. Y para serte sincera…– picaba su ensalada, como queriendo asesinar la lechuga. – es un idiota, ha dormido con media clínica y dicen que es casado, con una pobre muchacha, que vive encerrada ignorando al estupido de Jacobo. – Tapó su boca con ambas manos, en señal de arrepentimiento por haber hablado de mas.– lo sien…to. Olvida el nombre.

– Tranquila muñeca, no se quién es él, no me interesa y tu secreto conmigo esta a salvo. Mi jefe, no trabaja aquí. Descuida por tu indiscreción.

– Realmente me siento avergonzada, pero es doloroso, verlo con otras cuando me prometió que se pensaba divorciar y vivir juntos en mi apartamento. – rompió a llorar y ese cabrón me había dado un motivo mas para odiarlo.

Victoria terminó su ensalada y se marchó con su rostro demacrado. Pagué mi almuerzo y espere pacientemente a que terminé mi horario laboral para preparar la cena para mi visita de esta noche.

Aún debía mandarle un texto con la dirección de nuestra primera cita, "_obvio que nada que roce lo sexual",_ como me dejo bien claro, antes de irse.

Aunque como que me llamaba Edward Cullen, esta noche le robaría un casto beso.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan (luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

NO permito que se publiquen en ningún otro sitio.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

BESOTES.


	6. V ¿CENA O BESO?

INFIDELIDAD…la otra cara de Facebook

**Algunas veces lo que tus amigas no te cuentan, Facebook te lo muestra**.

CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

Edward POV

Victoria terminó su ensalada y se marchó con su rostro demacrado. Pagué mi almuerzo y esperé pacientemente a que termine mi horario laboral para preparar la cena para mi visita de esta noche.

Aún debía mandarle un texto con la dirección de nuestra primera cita, "_obvio que nada que roce lo sexual",_ como me dejo bien claro, antes de irse.

Aunque como que me llamaba Edward Cullen, esta noche le robaría un casto beso.

CAPITULO V

¿CENA O BESO?

Por ser día de semana, por la mañana el Shopping se encontraba algo desierto. Gracias a todos los dioses del olimpo, mi nueva, única y mejor amiga, Alice, me ayudaría a decidir que ponerme para la cena de esta noche y no tendríamos que lidiar con miles de personas pululando a nuestro alrededor.

Café mediante le conté todo lo sucedido esta mañana, hasta se sorprendió por mi audaz aceptación para cenar en el apartamento de un desconocido.

Caminamos por los corredores, entramos a varios locales de ropa, me arrastró de las pestañas al local de "Caro Cuore", la lencería se veía hermosa, pero a decir verdad prefería mis colaless de dibujos animados a usar todo ese encaje o fingir que tenía ropa encima cuando en realidad solo me probaba un trapo que cubría mis partes especiales.

De ahí, con varios conjuntos de lencerías en las bolsas, ingresamos a todos los locales que me decía, compramos playeras, jeans y atuendos elegantes para la tarde y la noche. Obvio que no eran de mi preferencia ni estilo.

Algún que otro par de zapatitos y por suerte pude tomar diferente dirección, me dirigí a un local de cómics, mi favorito, mientras ella se encontraba distraída con la mercadería.

Por una extraña razón, los locales cerraban sus puertas al ingresar la pequeña salvaje, por andar suelta, como una compradora compulsivamente.

Alice amaba toda la adrenalina que le provocaba el pelear con los vendedores por una rebaja, correr a tomar una prenda de saldo y sentirse feliz por hacerla sentir única. Demás esta decir que en el Shopping la conocían muy bien y hasta una empleada deslizó el comentario que su comisión equivalía a una paga mensual.

En cambio a mi me aburría y me sentía hasta frívola, pero la ocasión ameritaba el sacrificio de esta tarde de chicas.

Hoy he decidido que este será el primer día de mi nueva vida.

.

.

Hoy he decidido que este será el primer día de mi nueva vida.

Todo lo anterior a hoy, ha dejado de existir, demasiado atrás a quedado mi antigua vida, es mas, supongo que si tuviera que hablar sobre mi matrimonio, solo lo trasladaría a un simple relato en el cual, aun no decidía si seria una romántico o de terror. Y realmente no me importa mucho.

Desde que Bella entró a mi vida, o mejor dicho la primera vez que la he visto, en la casa de su amiga, acurrucada sobra la cama luego de haber llorado por un mal nacido que no vale la pena, mi corazón ha vuelto a latir, ha vuelto a nacer.

Ruego con todas mis fuerzas que esta nueva oportunidad que esta teniendo mi corazón, sepa aprovecharla, dudo que resista un nuevo golpe como el que le dio Tanya, al engañarme con mi mejor amigo.

Ese era un punto a tener en cuenta en este nuevo país, en Argentina nada de amigos. No soportaría volver a pasar lo mismo y mucho menos perder a Bella por una cosa así, aunque debo reconocer que ella es diferente y ojala compartamos los mismos gustos por los videos juegos, por la pizza y las cosas sencillas de la vida.

Junté todas mis pertenencias y me subí a mi coche rumbo al supermercado, compraría el vino que me dijo que le gustaría tomar esta noche como así también los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la cena.

Me siento eternamente agradecido a Esme por haberme obligado a tomar ese curso de cocina para olvidarme de todo en el momento en el que me divorcie.

Bendita seas Esme, hoy pondría en práctica cada cosa que aprendí en mis clases de gourmet.

Luego de pasar por las compras, manejé hacia mi departamento con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro a causa de la alegría que me provocaba sentirme nuevamente vivo y albergar en mi corazón la ilusión de ser correspondido en mi sentimiento.

Nada me haría más feliz en mi vida, saber que el corazón de Bella tiene un espacio para mí.

Mientras ingresaba a mi casa y dejaba las bolsas con todas las compras sobre la mesa, llamé a mi amigo para comentarle que esta noche me tomaría mi turno libre, que se quedará tranquilo que me encargaría de sus cámaras de seguridad al día siguiente. Por suerte no tuve inconveniente y el saber que se alegró porque se imaginó que el motivo de mi ausencia era por una mujer, me dejó mas tranquilo; era la primera vez que me ausentaba así, sin avisar y esperaba con todo mi ser que esta no fuera la primera y última vez.

Mas relajado, busqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón el papel de servilleta en donde estaba su número para enviarle un texto con la dirección de mi apartamento y de paso confirmar su asistencia.

Los nervios me carcomían y la ansiedad me estaba matando.

Miraba el móvil cada cinco minutos, mientras tomaba una cerveza de la botella.

Luego de una hora recibí solo un "**okey**", mil pensamientos se apoderaron de mi mente en una fracción de segundo.

No me esperaba un mensaje tan escueto, quizás un "después te veo" o "estaré puntual" o "ansío que pase la hora", no se. Un "**okey**" solo un "okey", tiró todas mis ilusiones por el suelo, no debía y no quería desinflarme, pero ese "okey" solo lo traducía en un "no tengo ganas de verte".

Jodida imaginación, que me trastornaba a más no poder. Quizás me estaba apresurando a sacar conjeturas erradas, por que podía estar durmiendo, peleando con su esposo, miles de posibilidades o situaciones la podían haber forzado a responder solo un "okey".

Además no era necesario ponerle tanta atención a esa maldita palabra, solo significa un "esta bien".

Debía darle tiempo.

Todo esto era nuevo para los dos.

.

.

Todo esto era nuevo para los dos.

Por la manera en que se comportó esta mañana conmigo y la manera en que me estrechó entre sus brazos, me daba la sensación que todo lo que íbamos a vivir juntos, era desconocido para ambos.

Nada mejor que dos mentes para pensar para esta noche y Alice era la indicada.

Mientras esperaba por Alice, me vibró el móvil, mi corazón se paralizó, era de él.

Su texto contenía la dirección de su apartamento. ¡Qué desilusión!, un par de palabras, sosas y sin emoción. Solo le respondí con un "**Okey**". Por un momento sentí la necesidad de leer un texto con amor por parte de mi atractivo amigo.

Mis pensamientos con respecto a la cena, me mantenían ocupada y mi amiga caminaba a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa.

Luego de llenar mi auto con varias bolsas, bolsitas y cajas. Pusimos en marcha mi segundo objetivo, buscar un departamento.

Visitamos varios locales de bienes raíces y acordamos para el día de mañana visitar algunas locaciones para cumplir mi objetivo. Para esta noche hice una reservación en un hotel de cinco estrellas, junto a Alice. Ella tenía una habitación en la que se quedaba por las noches, porque su hermano necesitaba estar solo. Y ella prefería el servicio al cuarto que vivir sola.

Aun me pregunto como Alice en menos de un día pasó a ser mi mejor e inseparable amiga.

Llegamos al hotel El Panamericano Buenos Aires, quedarme boquiabierta era poco.

Ofrecía un alojamiento de lujo y varias instalaciones de spa, como una piscina cubierta. Se encontraba a menos de trescientos metros del Obelisco y del teatro Colón. Cuenta con dos restaurantes y conexión Wi-Fi gratuita. Indiscutiblemente eso era lo mejor. Las habitaciones del Buenos Aires Panamericano estaban equipadas con TV de plasma, minibar y elegantes muebles de diseño italiano. Tienen el suelo de madera y ventanas grandes. Algunas ofrecen vistas espectaculares a la ciudad. El restaurante La Luciérnaga presenta una decoración muy elegante y sirve desayunos bufé.

El restaurante Tomoi, completamente reformado, elaboraba platos regionales, internacionales. Podría pedir una bebida en el Pub Celtic y tomármela en la terraza. El hotel albergaba sauna, un gimnasio y una piscina climatizada con tumbonas. Bajo petición, se realizaban masajes.

También hay una tienda de regalos. En la recepción, abierta las veinticuatro horas, podía reservar servicios de enlace con el aeropuerto de Ezeiza.

Más no podía pedir. Me enamoré del hotel ni bien pisé el lobby.

Una vez instalada, junto a la habitación de mi nueva mejor y única amiga, tomé un baño de espuma, mientras ella hablaba con su hermano por el móvil. En un par de horas, tenía una cena con él hombre al cual le daría la oportunidad de reemplazar a la porquería de mi marido.

Me atraía irremediablemente, física y emocionalmente.

Solo deseo que no me rompa el corazón.

.

.

Solo deseo que no me rompa el corazón.

El preparar con tanto esmero la cena para Bella y depositar mi corazón en sus manos, era digno de un ser que anhelaba ser feliz.

Un poco mas relajado, comencé a preparar las Hush Puppies de pollo con guarnición, que consistiría en unas Papas Noisette con crema de leche y perejil. De postre helado de chocolate.

Mientras deshuesaba el pollo, sonó mi móvil.

– Hermano…

– Hola hermanita – sabia que era Alice, no podía dejar de tener todo bajo control. Sabia que esta noche tenía una cita, pero no podía imaginar quién era mi chica misteriosa.

–… ¿cómo te preparas para esta noche?

– Bien, aunque debo confesarte que un poco ansioso. Estoy cocinando. – no pude evitar sonreír, me imaginaba lo que pensaría en este momento.

– Vaya que es importante. ¿Cual será el menú?

– Una receta del curso que me mando a tomar mamá, básicamente con pollo y papas y de postre helado de chocolate. ¿Qué opinas? – le dí solo esos referencias, porque seguramente mañana Bella le daría un par de datos y sola descubriría quién era mi cita.

– ¡wow!... tu chica morirá de amor. No hay nada más sensual que un hombre que le cocine. ¿Y quién es la elegida? – sabia que la intriga la estaba carcomiendo. Y así la pensaba dejar, con la duda. Cambié radicalmente el tema.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Veo que me dejaras con la duda. De acuerdo, te la dejaré pasar. Estoy con Bella y para tu información, ella tiene una cita con un Dios griego, que la trae loca. – escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de mi hermana, obligó a mi corazón saltar del pecho para ir a parar no se a que parte. Era todo un solo latir por todo mi cuerpo.

– ¿Así?... ¿tan pronto se olvido de su esposo?

– Ese bastardo no la merece y recién se están conociendo y le deseo toda la suerte, mi amiga merece ser feliz, lo único que lamento es que no la hallas conocido primero, me hubiese gustado que te haga feliz, pero el destino es así. – si mi hermana supiera quién es ese Dios griego con el que va a cenar Bella. – Edward, debo colgar, recién sale del baño y debo ayudarla a que luzca hermosa esta noche. Nos vemos. Un beso.

– Un beso. Mañana desayunamos juntos y te cuento como me fue.

– Bueno, pasaré bien temprano. Llevaré las masitas. – y corté la llamada, me sentía en las nubes, terminé de cocinar y me di una ducha reparadora y me afeité para estar mas prolijo.

Mi estómago era una maraña de nervios.

.

.

Mi estómago era una maraña de nervios.

Ni bien se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, me pude observar en el espejo de su interior, todo el tiempo que tardó en llegar a destino.

Mi cabello, lo habíamos dejado suelto cayendo en cascada por sobre mis hombros, mi color caoba, brillaba feliz por debajo de la luz del ascensor.

Apenas maquillada con algunos toques de rubor y algo de máscara para pestañas.

Un par de aretes en forma de argolla. Mi atuendo se completaba con una remera asimétrica en color azul con un hombro al descubierto, completaba el conjunto con una mini de jeans con unos suecos de cuero en azul también, el reflejo que me devolvía el espejo era el de una mujer despreocupada y sensual, a pesar de estar muy lejos la manera en como me sentía.

No debía perder el objetivo de la cena, que consistía en una velada solamente de negocios, le ofrecería pagar sus servicios con un sustancioso cheque. Pero tenia pensado hacer que tanto arreglo por parte de Alice valiera la pena.

Muy a pesar mío, me encontraba nerviosa, hacia demasiado tiempo que no cenaba con otro hombre que no fuera mi esposo y no me salía muy bien el personaje de mujer fatal y seductora, mas bien me sentía una mojigata con ganas de romper el cascarón, anhelaba que este adonis, enviado seguramente por alguien que me amaba demasiado, llamado suerte, derribe mis barreras y descubra la mujer que se ocultaba detrás de un ordenador.

De ser solo suposiciones mías de que el se sentía atraído por mi, iba a sentir una gran decepción imposible de superar junto con la infidelidad de mi esposo.

El típico sonido de una campanilla me anunciaba que había arribado a su piso y fue confirmado al abrirse las puertas dobles del ascensor.

Caminé con paso tembloroso a la puerta principal, solo el taconear de mis suecos de madera hacían eco en aquel piso y en mi cuerpo.

Me paré frente a la puerta, acomodé unas arrugas inexistentes de mi falda, con ambas manos acaricié mi pelo y sujeté bien mi bolsito.

Toqué timbre y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Miles de preguntas asaltaron mi mente.

¿Hice bien en venir? ¿Me encontraba dispuesta a conocer a este hombre? me preguntaba en mi fuero interno, mientras los pasos del interior del piso se acercaban a la puerta y bajaban el volumen de la música.

La puerta de madera maciza se abrió lentamente y la imagen de este maravilloso y caliente hombre quedaba parada frente a mi retina.

Un tímido hola sonriente le regalé a mi anfitrión, quien me escaneo descaradamente, sonrojándome al instante por toda la atención con la que me observaba y me saludo con una sonrisa derrite bragas y un bienvenida que me invitaba a pasar la mejor noche de mi vida.

Tímidamente entré y cerró la puerta tras de mi.

Me sentí una pequeña ovejita que era invitada a la guarida del león.

Un depredador que me iba a comer entera y luego degustaría mis huesitos saboreándolo tal cual manjar.

Miré detenidamente el interior, demasiado encantador y pulcro para ser el departamento de un hombre solo.

Un olor delicioso ingresaba a mis fosas nasales, momento en el que me percaté que portaba un delantal de cocinero, de color negro con una inscripción que decía en letras naranjas…"the best", ese titulo indicaba que era el mejor. En que… no se, pero un pensamiento libidinoso asomó por mi mente y ojala sea en lo que me estaba imaginando.

Mi mirada lo escaneo detalladamente, desde el pantalón de jeans desgastado, la camisa blanca con sus botones desabrochados y su pelo húmedo, totalmente revuelto que gritaba "sexo duro y con amor", y esa mirada caliente que ocultaba el deseo de mi cuerpo, el cual me hacia sentir anhelada.

Por un momento, nuestras miradas se quedaron enganchadas, nuestros cuerpos se comunicaban en silencio y mis mejillas de solo pensar en su presencia comenzaron a tornarse bordo por la vergüenza.

Sin decir una palabra, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la cocina, con un movimiento silencioso de su mirada me indicó que me sentara y como una niña dulce y educada le obedecí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

– En unos minutos, cenamos. – el tono de su voz embriago mis tímpanos. – ¿Te gusta el pollo? – me traía tan embobada que si me preguntaba si comía tortitas de barro, le decía que sí.

– Es mi favorito. – tonta me reté mentalmente. mi respuesta me dejo en evidencia y aceleró mi corazón, debía comportarme como una mujer adulta. – Digo, me gusta mucho. – me reté internamente, si aclaraba mis respuestas mas al descubierto quedaba. me dí cuenta por la sonrisa seductora que me regalo.

Caminó con movimientos seductores hasta la nevera, sacó el vino azul, tomó dos copas, las sirvió y me ofreció una, con una clara invitación a realizar un brindis.

– Brindemos por nuestra amistad, por nada que roce lo sexual. – su sonrisa y su mirada a través de sus espesas pestañas, me indicaban que me estaba tomando el pelo. Maldito el momento en que hice mención a ese estúpido comentario. Si yo quería todo el roce sexual que el quisiera darme.

– Brindemos por el verdadero motivo de esta cena. – mi mirada se volvió seductora y observé como tragaba duro ante mis palabras.

Debe haber estado toda la tarde estudiando el Kamasutra.

– Mejor brindemos por lo que tenga que ser. – me dijo en un tono mas bajo, casi en un susurro.

Ambos chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos. Me tomé todo el contenido, en un solo trago y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas por la ingesta de alcohol. El me miraba divertido.

– Si tomas así, a media noche no sabrás ni como te llamas. – mierda, le daría una mala imagen. Debía comportarme.

– No te preocupes, tengo cultura alcohólica. – pero que mierda, cada vez que realizaba un comentario, me sentía una tonta. Debía aclararle un par de cosas antes de que termine la noche. – Anthony…

– Dime…– cometería un sincericidio en este preciso momento, aprovecharía que el se encontraba ocupado con la fuente con el pollo y verificaba su cocción.

– Debo ser sincera. – me serví otra copa y me la bebí de un trago para tomar coraje. Y continué. – Te he mentido…– esperé a ver su reacción y nada.

– Yo también te he mentido. – su voz me taladro la cabeza, seguro que era casado, o tenia hijos, quizás era gay o tenía novia, miles de cosas se agolparon en mi mente. No podía articular una sola palabra.

– Dime tu primero.

– Tú debes hablar primero. – dejó lo que estaba haciendo y apoyó sus manos sobre la isla de la cocina, frente a mi rostro.

– Anthony, lo haremos los dos a la vez.

– Me parece justo. – cuando le dije mi nombre, su voz se superpuso con la mía diciendo "mi_ nombre es Edward_". Los dos rompimos en carcajadas. Parecíamos dos niños, jugando.

– ¿Te llamas Edward? – pregunté sorprendida.

– Sip. – dio media vuelta y continuó con la cena y una sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

– Necesito que me prometas que solo diremos la verdad, de ahora en adelante. ¿Lo prometes?

– Prometido. – con gesto tierno, levantó su dedo menique y lo entrecruzó con el de mi mano, sellando una promesa que ojala nunca la rompiera.

Había dado vuelta la isla, se encontraba frente a mi cuerpo y su toqué encendió todos mis sentidos.

No me salían las palabras.

– Isabella…

– Dime…– su aliento mentolado, golpeó con furia mis labios, involuntariamente mi boca se entreabrió para inhalar su sabor como queriendo robarle en un suspiro su aliento.

– ¿Cena o beso? – Dios, se me dispararon los latidos. Definitivamente beso. Mis labios, se secaron en un instante por la anticipación, con mi lengua los hidraté y me acerqué lentamente a su boca para saborear sus labios.

Un hilo invisible me atraía hacia este irresistible hombre.

Sus manos me tomaron de las mejillas, me devolvió el beso, suave, dulce y embriagador. Mi corazón latía desaforado, abrí apenas mis parpados para observar su rostro angelical disfrutando el sabor de mi boca.

Su beso fue mágico. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y me susurro dulcemente.

– No más mentiras. – mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en mi rostro. – Aunque no me creas, te necesito a mi lado. – chan…morí de amor y por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón me decía que sentíamos lo mismo.

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan (luz de luna), creada con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de mi invención.

NO permito que se publiquen en ningún otro sitio.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

BESOTES.


	7. VI NOCHE DE CONFESIONES

INFIDELIDAD…la otra cara de Facebook

**Algunas veces lo que tus amigas no te cuentan, Facebook te lo muestra**.

CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

Un hilo invisible me atraía hacia este irresistible hombre.

Sus manos me tomaron de las mejillas, me devolvió el beso, suave, dulce y embriagador. Mi corazón latía desaforado, abrí apenas mis párpados para observar su rostro angelical disfrutando el sabor de mi boca.

Su beso fue mágico. Apoyó su frente sobre la mía y me susurró dulcemente.

– No más mentiras. – mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en mi rostro. – Aunque no me creas, te necesito a mi lado. – chan…morí de amor y por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón me decía que sentíamos lo mismo.

CAPITULO VI

NOCHE DE CONFESIONES

Bella POV

El observar su rostro tierno y sentir el calor de la palma de sus manos, era como estar en el mismísimo quinto cielo.

Nuestras respiraciones parecían sincronizadas y ambos emanábamos un aura de amor y felicidad.

En un arrebato emocional, coloqué ambas manos sobre su espalda y lo abracé; lo abracé como si su figura fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Su toque lo sentí en mi nuca, con su mano acariciaba el largo de mi cabello.

Se separó de mi cuerpo, dándome un par de pequeños besos en el proceso hasta que me hablo en apenas un hilo de voz cargada de deseo.

– ¿Quieres cenar? – me preguntó. Su mirada, intimidaba a mis ojos cafés, como si quisiera adentrarse en la profundidad de mi alma.

– Si. Me parece una fantástica idea. – aunque prefería sus besos.

– Cenaremos aquí. – solo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza y una enorme sonrisa. – Y el postre lo tomaremos en la sala. – sentenció.

Imposible describir con palabras la forma en que se movía en la cocina, la manera en que acomodó el pollo relleno y las papas en la fuente, la forma en que fue vertiendo poco a poco la salsa.

Las miradas risueñas que me regalaba.

Sentía su amor expandirse hacia mi corazón. Una cosa es contarlo, pero muy diferente era vivirlo en directo como lo hacia en estos momentos mi ser.

Repartió raciones importantes en ambos platos, sirvió las copas con vino y propuse audazmente un brindis para romper el hielo.

– Hagamos un brindis por la cena, que se ve exquisita. – levanté mi copa, entusiasmada.

– Brindemos porque nuestros caminos se cruzaron. – su sonrisa derrite bragas, aturdió mis próximas palabras. – Por esto que esta por comenzar…– tomó mi mano. – Por nosotros…– me beso la mano que mantenía entre las suyas y ambos tomamos de nuestras copas.

Nos acomodamos en la barra, ambos en un taburete alto, uno frente al otro.

Comimos en silencio. Sus ojos me observaban en cada movimiento, me sonreía, me volvía a mirar.

Todos sus movimientos derrochaban sensualidad, la forma en tomar los cubiertos, el movimiento de su mano al llevar el tenedor a su boca, su mirada al apoyar sus labios en el borde de la copa, todo era una vil invitación cargada por la ambición hacia mi persona.

En estos momentos odie haberme casado con Jake y soñé en como seria mi vida junto a él.

Me encontraba abstraída en mis pensamientos cuando me pregunto en que pensaba…

– Estas muy pensativa…– su rostro sereno observaba mis reacciones. – Un beso por cada pensamiento. – si fuera verdad, me tendría que besar toda la noche.

Me sonroje violentamente – Pensaba en mi, en nosotros…– bajé mi mirada al plato que descansaba sobre la mesa casi intacto.

– ¿Y que pensabas?...Sin mentiras. ¿Recuerdas? – su mirada me impactó al levantar la vista.

– En que me hubiese gustado haberte conocido hace tiempo y…– como le decía que quería que él fuera mi esposo. Era una locura semejante confesión.

– ¿Y…?

– Y…desearía no estar casada. – le sonreí y él también.

– Mira pequeña, cuando las cosas pasan así…por algo pasan. Dejemos que todo fluya. –sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. – ¿No has probado bocado? – me dijo al observar mi plato.

– La cena esta exquisita, pero se enfrío. – no terminé de completar la frase que la calentó en el microondas y no me quedó mas remedio que comer con mi nudo en el estómago.

– Cuéntame algo sobre ti. – me sentía cohibida, tenía toda su atención y mis mejillas ardían por la vergüenza. Me tomé el resto de mi tercera copa y comencé con mi monólogo mientras tomaba la botella y me volví a servir lo que quedaba del vino azul.

– Me gusta que me llamen Bella, tengo veinticuatro años, no tengo hijos, ni mascota. Mi padre no es médico pero es dueño de varias clínicas en diferentes países. Viajé a la Argentina por mi esposo y supongo que regresaré con mis padres cuando me firme el divorcio. – su rostro realizo una mueca de disgusto. – Me gustaría estudiar algo, pero aun me cuesta horrores el idioma y…no se que mas contarte. – realmente le conté todo mezclado y rápido. Él, me miraba embobado.

– Interesante. Mi nombre es Edward, tengo veintiocho años, tengo una hermana y viajé con la ilusión de enamorarme y ser feliz. – Dios, tomé mi copa y me bebí todo el líquido de un sorbo. ¿Podría enamorarlo y hacerlo feliz?, me sudaban las manos. Y no se si fue por el exceso de alcohol o mi curiosidad que le solté sin mas.

– ¿Tienes novia? – mi corazón se paralizó un latido y me preparaba para salir corriendo si su respuesta era positiva.

– No. Pero espero tenerla después de que comamos el postre. – su mirada dulce y su sonrisa le devolvieron los latidos a mi corazón.

– ¿Me convidas mas vino? – soltó una carcajada y sacó otra botella, él aun tenia su copa por la mitad.

– ¿No crees que has bebido demasiado? Y con el estómago vacío. – era un tierno, me cuidaba y me dio a entender que quería que sea su novia.

Todo estaba pasando vertiginosamente.

– No. Tengo cultura alcohólica. – le dije una gran mentira, me sentía algo mareada y en unos momentos comenzaría a reírme por todo. Luego del postre le pediría que trabajemos por lo que había ido y me marcharía al hotel. – Prometo no tomar mucho más. – le confirmé en una promesa que seguramente no cumpliría por todo lo que me decía entre líneas.

– ¿Tomamos el postre? – me propuso al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja sensualmente.

Sutilmente me realizo una invitación indecente, mi mente voló a la película nueve semanas y media, específicamente a la escena de la cocina y con los ojos vendados. Dios, tenía pensamientos sucios en torno a él. – Te esperaré en la sala. – tomé la copa y caminé dando tumbos, presa por el pánico de mis propios pensamientos. ¡Que vergüenza! Al llegar a la sala, me derrumbe sobre el sillón de tres cuerpos.

La sala era inmensa, colgaba de la pared un majestuoso plasma como de cincuenta pulgadas, varias consolas de juegos y una biblioteca con miles de juegos.

¡Dios, era el paraíso! Ojala me invite a jugar. Pensándolo bien, que me invite a dormir, mi cuerpo por efecto del alcohol necesitaba carne. Y juro que de darme una oportunidad, la perra que parece que vive en mí, se lo come entero, es un hombre apetecible y sin desperdicios. Sexo, sexo, gritaba mi mente. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tenía en el momento que apareció con un tazón de helado con chispas de chocolate blanco por encima.

– Serví un poco del helado para compartir. – ojala me dé el helado en la boca. – ¿Quieres un poco? – se sentó a mi lado, ambos enfrentados y tomó una cuchara de helado y la acerco a mi boca. Su movimiento lento y sexi provocó que latiera mi entrepierna y derritiera mis bragas. No pude evitar mirar con deseo sus labios cuando humedeció sus labios con su lengua. Imité su movimiento en mis labios y lo vi acercarse lentamente a mi rostro.

Con su lengua barrió el excedente de helado de la comisura de mis labios, todo me daba vuelta, me sentía una muñeca de trapo, paralizada por la situación.

Esperé un beso, pero ante mi quietud, se separó y tomó una cucharada y se la llevó a su boca, con una mirada despreocupada.

Piensa, Bella piensa, me dije en mi fuero interno.

Ante su atenta mirada, tomé el tazón y la cuchara de sus manos, la deposité en la mesita frente a nosotros para imitar la acción realizada por él.

Con mi lengua delinee sus labios, un gemido tímido se escapo de su interior y profundice un beso.

Lo deseaba.

Con sus manos me tomó de la cintura, me sentó a horcajadas y me comió literalmente la boca. Sus dedos delineaban mis curvas, su erección apretaba mi centro. Por tener una mini falda de jeans, mis piernas quedaban al descubierto y mi ropa interior hacia contacto con la costura de su pantalón. Dios, mi cuerpo hervía.

Sus manos se sentían por todo mi cuerpo. Su loción varonil inundaba mis fosas nasales y la música suave de la sala invitaba a dejarte llevar.

Rompió el beso en el momento que mis caderas comenzaron a moverse sobre su entrepierna punzando mi centro.

Mis gemidos inundaban la habitación.

– ¡Detente pequeña, por favor! – no podía, mis labios buscaban su boca. El me respondía el beso y lo volvía a cortar. – ¡Por favor! Vayamos despacio.

– Te deseo. – le susurré en su oído. – con ambas manos tomó mi rostro y profundizo el beso, ambos gemimos, sus manos descendieron a ambos lados de mi cadera y comenzó una dulce fricción.

Su aliento caliente golpeó mi rostro y restos del sabor a chocolate aun podía saborear en su boca entreabierta.

La sal de su piel en su cuello junto a su loción picaba la punta de mi lengua al pasear hasta su mandíbula y perdernos en un beso devorador.

Mi centro húmedo esperaba por más. Preso por el alcohol en mi sistema, me torne mas osada.

Tomé su mano y la deslicé hacia el interior de mis piernas, el roce de sus dedos provocó un temblor en todo mi cuerpo que no pasó desapercibido para él.

Como un demonio aceleró los movimientos he introdujo un dedo por el interior de mis piernas y acarició mi ropa de lencería infantil.

Al tocar entre mis pliegues, quitó la mano como si de corriente se tratará y me separó bruscamente de su cuerpo, sentándome de golpe en el sillón.

Lo miré desconcertada, todo parecía ir de mil maravillas.

– ¡Así no, Bella! – su rostro denotaba un gran sufrimiento al decir esas palabras.

– Será mejor que regresé al hotel. – le dije apenas en un hilo de voz. Me confundí, pensé que le atraía y me deseaba. Mejor me iba con la poca dignidad que aún conservaba.

– No, por favor. Te necesito, quédate a mi lado – me tomó de ambas manos y noté la sinceridad en su mirada. – estas algo alcoholizada y no quisiera hacer algo por lo cual mañana te arrepientas. No te marches aún.

– Es tarde, quizás en otra oportunidad. – creí morir por la vergüenza, era verdad que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero mañana no me iba a arrepentir de nada, de eso estaba cien por ciento segura. Intenté ponerme de pie y el mareo golpeó fuerte provocando que caiga de bruces al sillón. Y me riera a carcajadas, desconcertando a Edward que me miraba extrañado.

– Te haré un café y luego te iras. – Me hablo con el ceño fruncido – Te llevaré al hotel. Así no puedes conducir. – una vez más, sacó su lado protector.

– Si papá…– no pude evitar carcajearme sonoramente y lo vi alejarse hacia la cocina, con una sonrisa pequeña, llevando el tazón con el helado derretido.

Los movimientos felinos de su andar, me volvieron a encender.

Si regresaba, le volvía a partir la boca de un beso. Y no pensaba arrepentirme al día siguiente.

Edward POV

Caminé lentamente hacia la cocina porque mi erección no me permitía acelerar el paso.

Me estaba matando, tenía toda esa zona adolorida. Una tonta sonrisa de felicidad se apoderó de mi cara.

Debía ignorarla, para que mi problema volviera a su postura anterior. Muy a pesar mío, con solo pensar cuando le di el helado en su boca me ponía duro otra vez.

¿Que le pasaba a mi cuerpo que reaccionaba de esa forma? Es la primera vez que deseo de una manera tan irracional a una mujer. Me tiene hechizado, todo en ella.

La manera en que se sonroja, los movimientos de sus manos, cuando baja su mirada, sus labios al conversar, aun me pican las manos por haber acariciado su cuerpo.

Gracias a Dios, que mi cordura hizo acto de presencia al decir "Así no", sino paraba terminaría enterrado en su interior y mañana seguramente se iba a arrepentir.

Encendí la cafetera, le haría un café doble muy cargado, de pasarle la borrachera terminaría lo que empezamos.

Quizás un buen baño la despejaría un poco.

Serví el café en una taza, fuerte y amargo.

Con mi pantalón algo más flojo y el café en mis manos, caminé hacia la sala.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro al verla recostada a lo largo del sillón durmiendo profundamente.

Observé la imagen por largo rato, su rostro angelical me impulsaba a amarla más de lo que la amaba.

Su postura aniñada me estrujo el corazón de amor hacia ella.

No podía creer que se había obrado el milagro, que después de tanto sufrimiento, Bella se cruzaba en mi camino.

Tan solo era la tercera vez que la veía y descubrí que ella era la mujer con la que quería compartir mi vida, la cuidaría y protegería de todos y contra todos.

Volví sobre mis pasos, tiré el café, levanté los platos de la cena, los coloqué en el lavavajillas y ordené toda la cocina.

Con viento a favor, mañana desayunaríamos juntos.

Regresé a la sala, la tomé en mis brazos, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y apoyó su rostro en mi pecho, así caminamos hacia mi habitación y la acosté en mi cama.

Le quité los zapatos, la puse cómoda, la arropé y antes de irme le di un beso en la frente y camine hacia la sala nuevamente.

Me recosté en el sillón, apoyé ambos pies sobre la mesita y entrelace mis manos bajo mi nuca, me encontraba en una postura que amaba, era la ideal para dejar que mi mente divagará por todo lo acontecido en el día.

Realmente me sentía feliz. Que mas podía pedir, se encontraba en mi dormitorio, precisamente en mi cama, esa mujer a la cual sin conocerla sentía que la amaba con mi corazón.

A pesar de que debía encontrarse dolida y que suponía que no iba a tener una oportunidad por la situación que se encontraba atravesando demostró todo lo contrario, resulto ser osada, atrevida y con ese toque de inocencia como a mi me gustaba a partir de este momento.

Desde la primera noche que la observé durmiendo en la casa de la amiga de mi hermana, podría apostar todo lo que tengo que no he dejado de pensar un solo día en ella.

La cena a sido un rotundo existo a pesar de que casi no había probado bocado, pero la parte del helado ha sido la mejor, sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias, la forma en que sus labios intentaban quemar los míos. La calidez de su boca con sabor a helado de chocolate, todo ella era una invitación lujuriosa.

Mientras mi mente divaga , mis párpados se entornaban lentamente cayendo en un sueño profundo, no se si seria correcto acostarme a su lado, no debo olvidarme que se encuentra algo ebria y quizás mañana cuando despierte y me encuentre durmiendo a su lado, se asuste.

Rápidamente abrí mis ojos, me levanté y con un suave movimiento convertí el sillón de tres cuerpos en una amplia cama.

Gracias a la genial idea de mi madre de comprar un sofá cama para cuando mis padres me visitaran o mi hermana se quedaba a dormir, esta noche podía descansar como dios manda.

Dejé mi Ipod encendido con una suave música, me desvestí, solo me deje el jeans y con dos almohadones en mi nuca, me volví a recostar, ansioso para que sea de mañana y prepararle el desayuno al amor de mi vida.

Bella POV

_Me encontraba profundamente dormida._

_¿En medio del bosque?_

_Tan solo vestía una camiseta celeste de Edward y mis bragas rosas de la suerte con la cara estampada de Hello Kitty._

_Una mano masculina de dedos estilizados como de pianistas descansaba sobre mi abdomen y una respiración acompasada sentía sobre mi nuca, una sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro al recordar a Edward._

_Eran sus manos, esas que había admirado durante toda la cena, me sentía feliz con todas las mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago._

_Aun era de noche, entre los árboles se podía observar la cálida luz de la luna._

_Giré mi torso para quedar enfrentada a él. Y una sensación de pánico invadió todo mi cuerpo. Un frío amenazante se deslizó por mi columna vertebral al encontrarme con el desagradable rostro de mi esposo, que me sonreía maléficamente._

– _Mi bella he inocente Isabella. – intentó tocar mi rostro con su asquerosa mano. – Aun eres mi querida esposa. No eres libre para amar a ese tonto. – me solté de su agarré y comencé a correr a través del oscuro bosque mientras gritaba el nombre de Edward para que acudiera en mi búsqueda._

_Corrí y corrí durante horas, nuevamente como en el sueño anterior llovía, pero esta vez nadie acudía a mi llamado._

Me desperté de golpe, agitada, como si realmente hubiese estado corriendo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado preso del susto.

Abrí los ojos y descubrí que no estaba en mi habitación, este cuarto me resulto demasiado masculino y simple.

Iluminado por la luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana. ¿Dormí a oscuras? Mierda el miedo a la oscuridad me estaba por paralizar, encendí la luz de la mesa de noche.

Una gran cama en la que me encontraba recostada, un poco alejado un escritorio con un ordenador, une estante con algunos libros y discos compactos formaban parte del escenario en el que estaba.

Y en una pared, dos puertas que seguramente una seria el baño y la otro un vestidor.

Me destape y curiosamente traía puesta la ropa interior de mi sueño, mierda me entro el pánico, me cambie la remera que me había aconsejado Alice que me ponga para la ocasión por una de él, que se encontraba sobre la silla del escritorio.

Su perfume ingresó por mi nariz y me sentí en casa, los latidos de mi corazón disminuyeron notablemente.

Ni lo dudé, vestida no muy sexi con su playera que apenas me cubría mis muslos, tomé el cobertor que lo arrastré hacia la sala de estar y al verlo acostado en el sillón, tomé una inhalación profunda y caminé con paso seguro y resuelta a dormir a su lado.

Observé su rostro, las largas pestañas enmarcaban sus parpados cerrados, su pecho ascendía y descendía conforme respiraba apaciguado, su pelo revuelto como si recién hubiese tenido una maratón de sexo y sus brazos en diferente posición eran una invitación a dormir con él.

Silenciosamente lo cubrí, cuando extendí el edredón suavemente me acosté a su lado y me pegué a su cuerpo.

Asustado abrió abruptamente sus ojos y me miro como si tuviera cuernos en la frente.

Me apresuré hablar antes de que me eche y tuviera que volver al cuarto sola y a oscuras.

– Tenía miedo. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y abrió ambos brazos, en una invitación silenciosa.

– Si, pequeña. Velare tus sueños de ser necesario. – le sonreí y me acomodé entre sus brazos y apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho, el respirar su loción y sentir sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo, ayudo a que me sumergiera en un hermoso sueño.

Un sueño en donde él era el protagonista, mi príncipe encantado.

Edward POV

Demasiado tiempo que no descansaba tan bien.

El sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, era una sensación difícil de olvidar y me resultaría fácil acostumbrarme a dormir sin ella a mi lado.

Sus brazos envolvían mi cintura, su rostro pegado a mi pecho y su pierna entrelazada a la mía, era una sensación que quería recordar por siempre.

Con una mano sujetaba su espalda y con la que tenia libre sentía la necesidad de acariciarle el rostro.

Una mueca que realizó con su nariz me indicaba que en momentos se iba a despertar, debía esperar su reacción a mi presencia para seguir avanzando con lo que tenía en mente.

Deseaba besarla hasta robarle el aliento.

Mis ojos se encontraban fijos en su rostro.

Imploré a todos los santos que no realizara ningún movimiento brusco y se pegara más a mi cuerpo, era vergonzoso el grado de excitación que padecía mi entrepierna a causa de su proximidad y por causas de la naturaleza.

Mi erección mañanera era vergonzosa.

Mi dedo delineó su rostro sutilmente y al escuchar su voz mi mano pegó un brinco, como la de un niño que es descubierto haciendo algo prohibido.

– ¡Buenos días! – canturreo su dulce voz. Y me regaló su mejor sonrisa.

– Buen día, hermosa. ¿Como has dormido? – mientras respondía mi pregunta se acercó como midiendo mis movimientos y apoyó sus labios dándome un tierno beso.

– Bien, mientras duerma en tus brazos. – mas tierna, no podía ser. Su rostro y muecas de niña pequeña me enloquecían, decidí devolverle el saludo con un beso mas profundo.

Nos encontrábamos acostados, en ropa interior, no se en que momento de la noche me quedé sin el pantalón.

La envolví entre mis brazos y la besé.

Cuando el sonido de la llave de mi puerta giraba en la cerradura, miré atónito a Bella y a su rostro confundido. Mierda olvidé que mi hermana pasaría a desayunar.

– ¡Mierda Alice! – no me dio tiempo ni a vestirme, ni a avisarle a Bella cuando se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta con una bandeja de la pastelería.

– ¿Alice? – noté el tono extrañado de Bella y la mirada aturdida de mi hermana.

¿En momentos se desataría una guerra mundial?

DISCLAIMER

Crepúsculo, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Amanecer, Breaking Dawn así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita por Stephenie Meyer,

Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y asociados.

Este fanfic es un trabajo hecho por una fan (luz de luna), creado con el único propósito de entretener y de dar vida a estos geniales personajes en otro contexto que son de su invención.

NO permite que se publiquen en ningún otro sitio.

La información o algunos nombres están tomados de los libros editados en español por Alfaguara (Santillana) y por las webs de Stephenie Meyer . Las imágenes e información de la película pertenecen a Summit .

By Luz De Luna

IGNORAME O DEJAME UN REVIEW.

ALIMENTA MI IMAGINACIÓN.

BESOTES.

¿Cuál piensas que será la reacción de Alice?

En el transcurso de la semana te enviaré un adelanto, luego de leer tu review.


End file.
